Entre el tiempo y el olvido
by missginni
Summary: ·Slash· El tiempo y la distancia a veces son el olvido, pero si hay alguien grabado hasta en la última fibra de tu corazón, la esperanza y el amor no pueden ser borrados como si nunca hubiesen existido. ·H & D· .Ch 6.
1. Esperanza

_Bueno, aquí comienzo un nuevo fic, largo, de uno de mis géneros favoritos, el slash entre Harry / Draco. Os situo en el tiempo. Es un slash post Hogwarts, ya han luchado en la batalla, y han pasado 5 años desde entonces. ¿Que ha pasado en esos 5 años? Eso os toca descubrirlo a vosotros. _

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, y yo no gano dinero escribiendo. Lo hago por diversión. _

_Espero que os guste:_

_missi_

**ENTRE EL TIEMPO Y EL OLVIDO**

_**Capítulo 1: Esperanza**_

"_EL GRAN HARRY POTTER, HÉROE DEL MUNDO MÁGICO, SE HA CASADO EN LONDRES_

_Harry Potter, aquel que venció al señor tenebroso, ha celebrado su boda en una modesta posada a las afueras de Londres. El ya no tan niño que vivió, decidió, después de cinco años de noviazgo, unir su vida a Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga desde los once años. La ceremonia fue muy discreta. Por decisión de los novios, solo asistieron al enlace sus familiares y amigos más allegados, en lo que intuimos fue una gran fiesta que duró casi hasta el amanecer. Ningún periodista pudo infiltrarse en la fiesta, ni siquiera con sus artimañas más ensayadas, debido a los fuertes hechizos llevados a cabo en el lugar. No obstante, nuestra reportera especial, Rita Skeeter, consiguió hacer una pequeña entrevista a algunos de los asistentes a la ceremonia, así como el señor Remus Lupin, conocido licántropo que ayudó activamente en la guerra poniendo a los licántropos fuera de juego, o Ron Weasley, mejor amigo de los novios también desde los once años. A la pregunta de que tal había ido la fiesta, ambos coincidieron en que había sido sin ninguna duda una fiesta para el recuerdo. "Los novios estaban radiantes y felices, y, estoy seguro de que su matrimonio será longevo y muy gratificante para ambos" declaraba el licántropo a la bella periodista. Sabemos también que acabada la ceremonia los novios se aparecieron en el lugar de destino de su luna de miel, celosamente guardado por ellos para no ser encontrados. Desde aquí esperamos que nuestro Ministro y la Jefa Suprema del Wizzengamott disfruten de estos días dorados y de la paz que han ayudado a crear._

_Rita Skeeter"_

Cuando sus ojos llegaron al final de la noticia, el hombre cerró el periódico, con la mirada perdida, y suspiró largamente, como si hubiera retenido el aire en su pecho durante demasiado tiempo. Sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, como si todo lo que pasaba por delante lo aburriera o no fuera lo bastante importante como para prestarle atención, no obstante, su semblante estaba más serio de lo habitual, su postura era más pesada, como si súbitamente llevara una gran carga a sus espaldas, y sostenía la hoja de periódico con fuerza innecesaria, casi estrujándola entre sus aristócratas manos, acostumbradas al trabajo desde unos años atrás...

Había esperado encontrar esa noticia en los diarios desde el momento en que desapareció de su vida. Sabía que nunca lo encontrarían en ese lugar inhóspito, alejado de la civilización, sin todos los lujos que parecían ser marca de él, de su familia... Se había construido un nuevo hogar, ganado de manera honrada, con un trabajo, empezando desde cero, para que ni por sus numerosas cuentas bancarias pudieran localizarlo...

De hecho, no creía que lo buscaran. Había luchado del lado correcto en la batalla, había ayudado más que estorbado, como siempre creyó, y había desaparecido del mapa sigilosamente, para dejar la gloria a aquellos que la merecían, que estaban preparados para afrontarla, sin tener que aguantar miradas esquivas o recelosas, que aun después de haber dado mil pruebas, seguirían dudando de sus intenciones... No quería saber de su padre muerto, o de su madre, prisionera de Azkabán, y por supuesto no quería usar ese dinero maldito, conseguido con engaños, extorsiones y muertes... Quería dejar su pasado atrás...

Pero sobre todo, quería dejarlo atrás a él, y todo lo que suponía...

Mas ahora esa noticia lo traía de vuelta el presente, acompañado de un pasado que debió haber superado hace tiempo, que la distancia hubiera debido ayudarlo a olvidar...

Había esperado encontrar esa noticia en los diarios desde el momento en el que desapareció de su vida. No quería ver como seguía adelante con su existencia, como se embarcaba en un tren que no tenía retorno, que nunca volvería atrás para echar un vistazo a todo lo pasado, a los momentos vividos en el que llamaba su hogar... Y en esa nueva vida no habría cabida para él...

Desde el primer momento había sabido que buscaría esposa, y que la hallaría allí donde nunca se le ocurriría buscarla: a su lado, como la buena amiga que fue, sabiendo ocupar su lugar en todo momento, pero secretamente queriendo tener más, deseando que se girara a mirarla en algún momento para verla como la mujer que es, y no simplemente como esa hermana que siempre está ahí para él...

No quería ver todo eso desde la grada, aplaudiendo a cada movimiento con la muchedumbre embravecida, mientras sus sueños se iban quebrando ante sus ojos a cada detalle para con ella, cada mirada, caricia o beso, que le recordarían constantemente lo imposible e insensato de esa manera de sentir, de haberse dejado arrastrar por los hilos invisibles del verde de sus ojos, sin saber a dónde lo llevarían, ni porqué...

Esa era la verdadera razón para haberse alejado... Había huido como el cobarde que nunca creyó ser, sin decir nada a nadie, para que ni el más muggle de los muggles pudiese saber de él por casualidad... Y le costó el Alma misma... Irse suponía dejar atrás todo aquello por lo que había luchado, las horas pasadas en aquella vieja aula del ED intentando demostrar que su cambio no era un plan premeditado, su constancia porque él dejara de desconfiar, de temerle, de alejarle... su misión de pasar información a la Orden y poderse librar de la prolongada influencia de su padre... Todo, todo por no sufrir el dolor que solo las dagas envenenadas de los celos son capaces de crear... todo porque la rabia imprudente no le hiciera cometer una locura que borraría para siempre la confianza que había logrado obtener... Prefería dejarle el buen sabor de boca de su alianza en la batalla, su lealtad hacia su persona, su compañerismo en el entrenamiento...

Y sin embargo el dolor crecía con fuerza mientras sus ojos se deslizaban a través del amarillento papel una y otra vez, a pesar de estar tan lejos, a pesar del tiempo pasado, a pesar de estar preparado mentalmente para esa noticia... No pudo evitar que todo ese remolino de sentimientos olvidados en alguna región de su ser, lo golpearan con fuerza en el pecho, dejándolo sin aire ante la certeza de su realidad... ya no era suponer, o imaginar, sino confirmar que todos sus temores eran ciertos, que ahora le pertenecía por y para siempre, que nunca debió albergar la más mínima esperanza, por recóndita que fuera...

Esperanza, peligroso sentimiento... aquello que habita un corazón enamorado hasta la última fibra de la persona, cuando todos los imposibles son puestos ante sus ojos para hacerle entender la verdad, pero absolutamente en vano, porque sigue brillando pase lo que pase, haciendo más duro cada nuevo golpe, cada nueva decepción...

A cada palabra su imagen se iba formando más clara en su mente, casi burlándose de él por conservar en su corazón algo que nunca creyó llegaría a sentir, y menos por alguien como él...

El texto impreso en aquella arrugada hoja quebraba el último hilo que mantenía su órgano vital unido en una sola pieza... Se había acabado. Ahora solo dos mitades irreconciliables pendían de su pecho, una con todas las sensaciones, sentimientos y recuerdos que habían llenado su ser desde que comprendió cuan importante había llegado a ser par él. Otra, que minaba su indiferencia, su ira, su desconfianza y su dolor... todo aquello que había provocado el moreno en él, aun sin llegar a tener idea de cuan fuerte fue...

Terminó de arrugar la hoja, con rabia contenida, pero en lugar de tirarla, la guardó en el interior de su chaqueta, como si fuera un preciado tesoro, y se puso en pie para ir a alguna parte, donde fuera, para no estar quieto en un lugar... Era... era querer gritar a pleno pulmón y mantenerse callado... querer romper algo con sus propias manos, y sentir como las fuerzas lo abandonaban... querer llorar de pura frustración y ver que las lágrimas no acudían a su llamada...

Finalmente se dejó caer en la hierba, al amparo de un roble, con un brazo tapando sus ojos para que la luz del atardecer no hiciera mella en ellos, con sus rayos escarlata tiñéndolo todo como si de sangre se tratase... casi como un corazón sangrante...

Mientras ordenaba la mercancía a poner en venta, su mente no se evadía de ese pequeño recorte de periódico que había leído hacía unos días. Todavía lo conservaba, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para releerlo, por temor a que ese remolino de sentimientos que lo asaltaban con su solo recuerdo, pudiesen intensificarse todavía más con la relectura de algo que le recordaría que no fue una pesadilla, que es real, que su vida está ligada a otra persona para siempre...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Como cada mañana, esperaba a que sus compañeros llegaran para comenzar la rutina de su día, que a pesar de ser dura y cargante, le daba una libertad que nunca tuvo en Londres, y una satisfacción que difícilmente podría ser comparada con nada...

A medida que avanzara el día, probablemente el pegajoso calor se alojaría en todo su cuerpo, haciéndole desear que llegara la hora de salir para ir a refrescarse al amparo de su casa, cerca de un pequeño lago que lograba hacer que la temperatura de su cuerpo bajara unos minutos... pero mientras los rayos del sol se mantuvieran ocultos, la temperatura era muy agradable en aquel rincón, permitiéndole trabajar con eficacia y rapidez...

La primera clienta de la mañana, como todos los días, la pequeña Gabrielle, que venía a saludarlo con su flamante sonrisa, la misma era feliz con pasar unos minutos junto a su 'chico' preferido. Le sonrió con ternura mientras le daba una parte de su desayuno que deboraba ávidamente...

No se dio cuenta de que alguien se había acercado al lugar, y llevaba contemplándolo con el entrecejo fruncido unos minutos, como si es tuviera comprobando que no era una ilusión de sus ojos. No se dio cuenta de como la comprensión caía como una losa sobre él y la alegría inundaba sus rasgos... No se dio cuenta de que el pequeño gesto de despedida de Gabrielle le indicó que era el momento de acercarse...

_**Fin del capítulo**_

_Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora. Se que es un capítulo corto, pero los otros serán más largos, el doble más o menos. Esto es más que un capítulo, una mera introducción._

_Espero vuestros reviews y hasta pronto _


	2. Heridas del Alma

_Bueno, aunque este capi es más largo que el primero, también es de los más cortitos. La media suele ser un tercio más largos, pero como estos primeros son de introducción, no quería que se os hiciesen pesados. Gracias por vuestros reviews, aunque no lo creáis, solo con poner una palabra ya anima muchísimo, así que gracias por molestaros._

_**Mariet Malfoy, **antes que nada, encantada de tenerte por aquí :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo, siempre es lo que más me cuesta, hacer el primer capítulo de alguna historia, uff. A Draco claro que no le gustó lo del casamiento, jejejejeje, soy cruel con él, aunque prometo no serlo demasiado :P Gracias por el review Y besitos._

_**Arima chan, **Weeee, que bueno verte por aquí :D Bueno, no se si será igual o peor que las otras historias, eso debéis decidirlo vosotros, no yo, pero supongo que es demasiado pronto. Todavía queda mucha historia :D Y sobre Draco, bueno, igual el que acaba sufriendo no es él... y solo digo eso, jejejejeje. Gracias por el review, linda, que bueno tenerte por aquí Besitos._

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, y yo no gano dinero escribiendo. Lo hago por diversión. _

_Bueno, y ya no me enrollo, aquí os dejo con el capi. A leer y disfrutar._

****

**_Capítulo 2: Heridas del Alma_**

Tan pronto como alzó la vista para ver a la pequeña Gabrielle alejarse de su lado, se encontró con su mirada curiosa, tan verde como el más joven helecho, y sintió sus piernas temblar ante la súbita conexión de miradas... Reconocería esos ojos aun en la cueva más oscura o en lo más profundo de un lago... Era él, estaba ahí, no era otro de sus tortuosos sueños, de sus innumerables recuerdos... Ahí estaba, con su pelo todavía indomable, su cara casi aniñada y esa cicatriz en su frente, marca inequívoca de su pasado y fiel símbolo de su presente...

Se apoyó contra uno de los postes que sujetaba su puesto, temiendo que las piernas no lo sostuvieran, mientras, sin romper un instante la conexión con sus ojos, la otra figura se acercaba hacia su posición, ya no simple curiosidad en su mirada, sino reconocimiento, y una sonrisa radiante naciendo en sus labios, ensanchándose en cada paso...

.-Malfoy- no preguntaba, afirmaba sin perder un ápice de su sonrisa, mientras bajaba su vista y movía la cabeza negativamente, como si encontrarlo ahí fuera lo más impensable del mundo...

No contestó, quizás por falta de palabras, tal vez por no poder expresar todo lo que en ese momento estaba pasando por su mente... Sólo lo seguía mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, agarrando el tablón donde exponía la mercancía con fuerza innecesaria, dejando sus nudillos blancos, y con el cuerpo todavía apoyado en uno de los postes, sin control...

.-Nunca... cómo... ¿qué haces tu aquí? – preguntó el moreno con su voz impregnada de duda.

Tardó un rato en contestar, intentando reagrupar su valor, recuperar toda su compostura, esa que solía acompañarlo siempre... Finalmente, irguió su cabeza orgullosamente y contestó lo más secamente que pudo...

.-Vaya, Potter, nunca creí verte rebajado a un sitio como este...

La frialdad en su voz lo pilló por sorpresa. No hubiese esperado ese tono, tras un reencuentro, después de tantos años, de incluso haber llegado a ser aliados... Frunció el entrecejo, y con decepción en la voz contestó:

.-Eso debería decirlo yo... – guardó silencio un rato, sus miradas peleando desesperadas por aparentar una calma que ninguno de los dos sentía, luchando en mudo desafío entre dos antiguos rivales...y dos viejos amigos. Un súbito aleteo rompió el mágico silencio, mientras una pequeña lechuza pasaba rozando el cabello de Draco para perderse en la inmensidad del cielo, devolviendo a Harry a la realidad – En todo caso, no has contestado a mi pregunta...

.-No malgastes saliva haciendo preguntas obvias¿Acaso no ves que estoy trabajando? – el sarcasmo teñía su voz a cada palabra, como si recuperara el compás de un baile muy antiguo...

.-No preguntaba eso, y lo sabes.

.-Solo hallarás respuestas incorrectas para preguntas equivocadas.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo entre ellos, mas sus miradas seguían conectadas... Ambos con el entrecejo fruncido, ambos estudiando a su oponente, intentando descifrar claves en ojos oscuros como el más profundo agujero...

.-Por lo visto, en lugar de dejar atrás la niñez, has regresado a ella, de otro modo no puedo entender tu forma de actuar después de... la batalla. Pero si quieres preguntas directas y concisas, no me iré por las ramas... –un pequeño silencio, para dar más énfasis a sus siguientes palabras- ¿Porqué huiste, Draco?

La presencia de Harry, tan cerca de él, después de tantos años, realmente lo estaba afectando. Había temido un casual enfrentamiento durante mucho tiempo, lo había atormentado en sueños, y por ello había hecho nota mental de las cosas que debía responder a las preguntas que de seguro le haría... pero ahora ahí, teniéndolo por fin delante, su mente no parecía capaz de reaccionar, y un miedo irracional se empezó a apoderar de él, al tiempo que su voz se quebraba insegura...

.-no huí...- la forma infantil de su defensa sorprendió a Harry, quien esperaba cualquier cosa menos la negación a lo evidente, y el terror que se extendía por sus ojos le dio la señal de alarma: Había ido demasiado lejos...- no... ¡No te imagines cosas!- y en un rápido movimiento recogió su puesto y salió corriendo calle abajo sin despedirse siquiera, sin volver la vista atrás... Huyendo nuevamente, pero con la certeza de que no podría escapar de él.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Corrió... corrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, como si el diablo en persona lo persiguiera por esas áridas tierras... Quería alejarse, huir, desaparecer... quería cerrar los ojos y simplemente borrar esa mañana de su mente, como un mal recuerdo...

Pero no podía...

Por más que se alejaba, su mente seguía en el mismo lugar, junto a la misma persona que en los últimos años, solo que ahora él estaba mucho más cerca, más real, incluso más vivo que en sus recuerdos... y más cambiado... Definitivamente la niñez que todavía reflejaba su rostro, había desaparecido para dar paso al hombre que había estado a escasos centímetros de él...

No podía, no podía...

Su cuerpo todavía estaba fuera de su control, alterado por el súbito encuentro... Quizás... quizás si lo hubiese sabido, habría podido prepararse, buscar respuestas a las preguntas que estaba seguro le haría, de modo que pudiera ocultar la verdad tan bien como solía hacerlo... incluso... hubiese podido volver a huir de la forma ruin que lo hizo la primera vez...

Pero no lo sabía...

Ni el mismo Harry había esperado encontrarlo ahí, su sorpresa lo había delatado mucho antes que sus palabras, cuando sus ojos se dilataron al encontrarse sus miradas... Aun podía leer en su rostro todos y cada uno de los pensamientos del moreno como si de un libro abierto se tratase... La casualidad, o tal vez el destino los había reunido nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas pasadas en ambas vidas...

No podía...

Ahora estaba presente en el que convirtió en su hogar, su país, y sabía que el huir no serviría de nada, porque podría seguir su esencia hasta encontrarlo nuevamente si quería... Un mes, un largo mes había evitado estar en su presencia antes de escapar del país, para que no pudiera sentirlo, seguir su estela hasta su destino con ese poder innato que poseía...

Estaba ahí...

¿Y cómo diablos había llegado Harry hasta esa pequeña población? Era un lugar desconocido, casi ni aparecía en los mapas, y era muy pobre... el último lugar donde uno esperaría encontrar un Malfoy...¿Cómo había llegado ahí¿Trabajo¿Alguna misión? O ...

La respuesta calló como una losa sobre él, trayendo consigo la realidad que lo rodeaba... Casado, estaba casado, y su luna de miel sería en un lugar totalmente desconocido, como ponía aquel maldito artículo... ¿Acaso estaba pasando junto a su esposa su luna de miel en ese recóndito lugar?

Suspiró, dejándose caer de rodillas, abatido, sin aliento, apretando sus ojos fuertemente como si eso le fuese a hacer olvidar...

No era una ilusión, una cruel burla de su mente... Era real, estaba ahí como si fuera la representación de todos sus miedos, y a la vez de su más ferviente anhelo... Era real, tenía cuerpo, voz, tacto, olor... Ese olor característico que lo volvía loco ya en la escuela, como si de cremosa vainilla se tratase... Era como en sus sueños, donde obtenía lo que quería justo un instante antes de que el sueño se evadiera, dejándole la sensación etérea del deseo cumplido, y a la vez, volviendo su ausencia realidad, su lejanía un hecho...

Y ahora no podía...

No podía hacer como en sus sueños...

Y no podía abrir sus ojos... y despertar.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Todavía no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos... o más bien, a quien. De todos los lugares que se le pasaron por la cabeza que podría haberse refugiado Malfoy, nunca, nunca se imaginó algo así: Draco Malfoy, el orgulloso Draco Malfoy, viviendo en ese lugar inhóspito, en ese pequeño pueblo perdido entre montañas de arena y escombros, trabajando como el más humilde obrero que hubiese conocido nunca...

Y feliz... Si, parecía feliz en su nueva vida, al menos era lo que reflejaban sus facciones cuando atendía dulcemente a esa niña, con una sonrisa lampiña en su pálido rostro, sonrisa que jamás había visto en sus labios cuando estaban en Londres...

Aunque lo habían intrigado sus misteriosos ojos cuando sus miradas se conectaron. A pesar de su sonrisa, tenían un deje de melancolía y tristeza, que parecían anidar directamente en su Alma, casi de forma innata, como si no conocieran otro estado más que ese...

Y lo intrigaba... ¿Cómo dos estados anímicos tan dispares podían anidar en una persona a la vez? Era como blanco y negro, fuego y hielo, luz y oscuridad... Como las dos caras de una misma moneda viéndose cara a cara... Quizás había sido tan solo un espejismo de sus ojos, el calor, un reflejo del sol en su mirada... Tal vez...

Pero no fue un espejismo ese terror creciente a cada paso que daba, que se acercaba, como si se estuviera cumpliendo su peor pesadilla... No podía entender ese miedo hacia su persona, no después de haber luchado en un mismo bando en la batalla, de su ayuda inestimable en el último ataque, sin la cual no hubiese podido vencer... de sus gestos de aprecio, incluso... amistad, de todo lo pasado tras la batalla... Si, le había sorprendido su repentina desaparición, que evitara asistir a los actos en su honor, que dejara el país de forma clandestina... ¿Pero temor¿Provocarle temor? No podía entenderlo, no le entraba en la cabeza una sola situación en la cual pudiera su persona provocar ese terror en Draco...

¿Y que hacía ahí? Lo había buscado una vez dispuso de más tiempo, al menos para agradecerle su ayuda... había intentado encontrarlo con el poder localizador que había adquirido en su séptimo curso, había esperado inútilmente que algún movimiento en sus cuentas bancarias delatara su posición... pero nada. Incluso había llegado a pensar que se lo había tragado la tierra, porque no concebía que un Malfoy, en concreto ese Malfoy, que se había jactado siempre de tener lo mejor, pudiera sobrevivir sin dinero... Pero ahí estaba, donde menos se lo esperaba en el momento más inesperado...

No sabía lo que había pasado, porqué había huido de la forma que lo hizo, porque se había ocultado tan bien y porque lo temía ahora, pero lo averiguaría... Si hacía falta se presentaría en su puesto todos los días hasta que aceptara hablar con él...

Ahora que lo había encontrado, no permitiría que volviera a huir...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Otra noche en vela, sin pegar ojo, pero por razones muy distintas a sus pesadillas, aunque sin duda el miedo irracional que todavía recorría su cuerpo era mucho peor que en estas, y por desgracia, mucho más real...

Temía el amanecer, o más bien, a quien traería consigo, quien de seguro lo esperaría en su sitio habitual de trabajo, para conseguir respuestas a aquellas preguntas que no podía responder... no ante él, no con la verdad, no en esa situación... Y sabía que no se iría sin ellas, que esperaría pacientemente hasta obtenerlas, hasta desquiciarlo, hacerle perder el control para obligarlo a hablar... y de seguro no sabía cuan peligroso podía resultar que él perdiese el control en cualquier situación en que Harry estuviese presente...

Obviamente no se dejaría engañar por tretas mágicas, como legeremens o incluso veritaserum, afortunadamente todavía conservaba algunos de los conocimientos que adquirió como infiltrado del lado oscuro, y podría detectarlos en cualquier situación... Y aun así, estaba seguro de que Harry no emplearía esa clase de tretas para obtener una verdad, porque era violar la intimidad de una persona, sus pensamientos más oscuros, y el ex Gryffindor era demasiado noble como para caer tan bajo... Era a él, Malfoy, a quien se le consideraba bajo y rastrero, capaz de hacer esas cosas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento...

Y eso era lo que lo había mantenido despierto, la certeza de que Harry no se iría sin escuchar de su boca el porqué de su huída, y todo lo pasado desde entonces... Y debería contárselo, o, dicho de otro modo, contarle lo que sus oídos quieren oír, la explicación más adecuada, más creíble, la 'versión oficial'...

Y eso lo tenía más confundido todavía... ¿Porqué no contarle la verdad? Si de verdad quisiera ver como Harry salía corriendo de su vida para no volver a verlo nunca más, lo único que tenía que hacer era decirle lo que de verdad ocurría, la verdadera razón de su huida... Eso lo alejaría irremediablemente de él¿no era eso lo que quería?

No, definitiva y rotundamente no. Era absurdo, una total imprudencia, pero quería disfrutar de su compañía los días que estuviera ahí, aun si estaba con su esposa... La peligrosa esperanza volvía a brillar peligrosamente, y debería acallarla inmediatamente antes de volverse loco... probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver, y quería dejarle un buen recuerdo de su antiguo compañero en la batalla, y no una desagradable confesión salida de sus labios desesperada...

Inconscientemente sonrió para si. Era irónico. La mayoría de la gente no hubiese considerado el revelar lo que uno siente 'desagradable', más bien conmovedor, o quien sabe... pero seguramente no así Harry. No había que olvidar que a pesar de todo él había sido criado por muggles, y quizás la manera de pensar de estos se había anidado en su alma sin que él lo supiese...

Miró otra vez el reloj de su muñeca, y se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Debía irse, disponerse a trabajar normalmente... si eso era posible con Harry en ese lugar. No debía alterar su ritmo de vida, al menos a ojos de la otra gente... y de él. Debía parecer que el tenerlo ahí no lo alteraba en absoluto, que era un pequeño incidente más...

Y sobre todo, debía mentir, con la maestría que llegó a alcanzar de niño y que yacía un poco olvidada... Eso era lo más importante.

**_Fin del capítulo_**

_Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, en review please._

_Besos_

_missi_


	3. Gritando en Silencio

_Bueno, aquí os voy a subir un nuevo capítulo, que aunque no tiene nada 'especial' (al menos aparentemente), para mi si es 'especial' (que no mimado. Los mimados son cuando me gustan mucho, mucho, y son realmente muy, muy, muy pocos). Así que espero que os guste, o al menos que disfrutéis leyendo de la misma manera que yo disfruto escribiéndolo ._

_**Riku Lupin**, Me alegro que te vaya gustando. ¿Harry casado? Preguntas tu... bueno, a ver, si, ya has leído que lo está, pero... esto es un slash, no? hace falta decir más? (soy cruel, lo se, jejejeje ) Pero en fin, que hay una razón para todo, incluso para que esté casado (que vale, si, la razón podría ser que está enamorado y demás, pero me refiero que no lo he casado con ella por casarlo), y se sabrá. Es algo que me gusta puntualizar mucho en los fics. No hago las cosas por que si. Todo, absolutamente todo, hasta la cosa que pueda parecer más banal, tiene una razón de ser (soy un poco paranoica para estas cosas, pero es que odio que salgan cosas de la nada que no tienen relevancia después o que no vienen a cuento, no se si me explico). En fin, que me enrrollo, Gracias por el review, y espero que te siga gustando :D_

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y yo no gano dinero escribiendo (ya quisiera, ya). Lo hago por diversión (como todos por aquí, no?)._

_A leer y disfrutar!_

_**Capítulo 3: Gritando en silencio**_

Apagó el despertador con un golpe seco y se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo. ¿porqué diablos sonaba tan temprano? Había sido un viaje muy largo, y se había acostado muy tarde por intentar dilucidar la actitud de Draco...

Draco...

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, retirando las sábanas con brusquedad, y comenzó a vestirse con una rapidez inusitada. De pronto todos los recuerdos del día anterior acudieron a su mente, y la decisión que había tomado al respecto. Iría a ver a Draco hoy, mañana, pasado, toda la semana si hacía falta para hacerle hablar, para poder entender su actitud del día anterior... No sabía realmente que estaba haciendo aquí, al igual que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo, pero quería averiguarlo... Aunque pareciera extraño, se había acostumbrado a su presencia durante el entrenamiento y la batalla, y lo había echado de menos al desaparecer...

Terminó de vestirse, tomó un trago de la botella de agua que había sobre su mesa de noche, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo...

Caminó mirando el paisaje, pero sin verlo realmente concentrado en la única persona que conocía en el lugar, la única a quien jamás soñó tan siquiera encontrar ahí... Cinco largos años habían pasado desde su último encuentro, y todavía podía recordar a la perfección las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el rubio, como si se hallara allí de nuevo, extenuado tras la batalla...

**.ooFlash backoo.**

Tras el último hechizo se dejó caer al suelo, exhausto, sintiendo que todas las fuerzas lo abandonaban, que todo llegaba a su fin. Había vencido, por fin la era de la oscuridad había terminado para dar paso a otra clase de época. No sabía realmente como sería, si la paz duraría mucho tiempo o volvería a alzarse algún señor oscuro, corroído por la maldad, los celos, la envida... Desgraciadamente los seres humanos no sabían conservar la paz, quizá demasiado aburrida para sus vidas, o tal vez necesitaban metas en su existencia para intentar alcanzar lo inalcanzable, esa felicidad infinita que, aunque se acercaran remotamente a conseguirla, se desvanecería entre sus dedos nada más tocarla, porque tendrían la esperanza de hallar algo todavía mejor...

Se recostó en la tierra húmeda, respirando con dificultad. Las heridas producidas por la dura batalla, poblaban su cuerpo, trayendo consigo todo el dolor que la tensión del enfrentamiento había relegado... Todo había terminado, todo volvería a lo que era normalidad en el mundo mágico. Por fin se había librado de la cruz de un destino impuesto, de la vida marcada por decisiones que no le pertenecían, por órdenes que debía acatar como un simple peón... Era libre...

¿Y ahora que¿qué haría con su vida ahora?

Nunca se había planteado que hacer en el futuro, que hacer fuera de Hogwarts, cómo llevar su vida... Había soñado durante unos meses volverse auror, pero los hechos desencadenados desde su quinto año en la escuela habían precipitado su entrenamiento, alertado sus sentidos, incrementado su protección, viendo como uno a uno iban cayendo los miembros de la Orden, como el círculo en torno a él se iba estrechando rápidamente... No había tenido tiempo de pensar en el futuro... y secretamente estaba convencido que no llegaría a tener uno...

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio, dispuesto a descansar en ese mismo sitio, sin fuerzas para moverse, mucho menos para ir a buscar al resto de sus compañeros, que sabía habían peleado con valentía... Le preocupaban, claro que si, pero... no podía hacer nada en ese estado...

A pesar de su aturdimiento, sintió como alguien se acercaba, suave y lentamente, casi como si es estuviera arrastrando por el suelo, y le costara un gran esfuerzo... No abrió los ojos. Podría reconocer esa energía en cualquier parte, e instintivamente sonrió, sabiendo que a pesar de estar agotado, se encontraba bien...

.-Lo lograste- Dos palabras que lo decían todo. Expresaban triunfo, gratitud, respeto, incluso... admiración. Su voz estaba impregnada de jovialidad y compañerismo, y no le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber que estaba sonriendo. Sintió como se dejaba caer a su lado, extenuado por la lucha, pero feliz, y compartieron el silencio que los rodeaba unos instantes, como si no hicieran falta palabras entre ellos...

.-He tenido una buena ayuda- Pronunció por fin con franqueza, sin moverse- de otro modo no lo hubiese logrado. - Un nuevo silencio, se produjo entre ellos, solo interrumpido por el sonido de sus respiraciones relajándose poco a poco...

.-¿Qué harás ahora? –pronunció otra vez, cambiando de tema, aceptando el cumplido de su amigo a pesar de no estar de acuerdo.

.-No lo se... esperaré ver lo que me ofrece la vida ahora que... que puedo decidir.

.-Es un buen plan...

.-Tal vez. – Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, quizás demasiado cansados para seguir hablando... o quizás sin necesitar palabras para entenderse en el silencio... Relajó su cuerpo, dejando que morfeo viniera en su ayuda, reparando los efectos de una dura batalla con su abrazo... Su mente ya estaba volando a un mundo de deseos cumplidos y miedos hechos realidad, cuando volvió a oír el sonido de su voz, casi como si él estuviera entrando en sus sueños...

.-Hemos luchado en un mismo bando, mano a mano... ha sido un honor – susurró – Gracias.- un nuevo silencio, seguido de otro susurro de su alma – Gracias por confiar en mi cuando nadie lo hacía... por olvidar lo pasado como si nunca hubiese existido...

.>>Realmente soy un cobarde por decirte esto mientras duermes, pero de otro modo no sería capaz. No lo entenderás, pero... espero que puedas perdonarme...

.>>Te echaré de menos... realmente eres un héroe.

**oooo**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó salir de sus labios antes de que desapareciera de esa manera tan misteriosa. Al principio no podía estar seguro de si había oído bien o no, mucho tiempo después había llegado a la conclusión de que fue un sueño...

Cuando despertó dos días después en la enfermería, él no estaba. Según Pomfrey se había levantado nada más despertar, y a pesar de recomendarle reposo, no le había hecho caso, alegando que tenía demasiado que hacer.

No lo volvió a ver.

Cuando dejaron de agobiarlo los medios, los periodistas, la gente, cuando por fin pudo volver a su vida 'normal', él ya no estaba en el país, y ya no pudo seguir su estela... No entendía esa huída, ese silencio respecto a Draco Malfoy... A nadie parecía importarle que se hubiese ido, muchos todavía no confiaban en él, e incluso habían dicho que estaban mejor así. Otros pensaron que ahora querría alzarse como nuevo señor tenebroso, y estaría reuniendo su ejército para enfrentarse a él, conociendo ahora su forma de luchar... No podía aguantar tanta hipocresía, cuando sabía bien que muchos de ellos lo habían alentado a seguir pasando información a la Orden, aun a costa de su vida...

Lo buscó, trató de encontrarlo de mil maneras, casi como si fuera una obsesión que no llegaba a entender... Quería... quería darle las gracias por su ayuda, ofrecerle trabajar juntos, como en la batalla, como buenos amigos... consolidar esa amistad que había comenzado a surgir entre ellos... pero fue inútil. Había desaparecido, y era obvio que no quería ser encontrado, ni siquiera por él...

Por rabia, o quizás por frustración, había dado crédito a algunos de esos rumores, intentando encontrar una razón para su huída...

Que estúpido fue.

Cualquiera que viera ahora a Draco Malfoy, donde había hecho su hogar, donde trabajaba, se habría sentido idiota por haber pensado que querría alzarse como señor oscuro. Era de lo más absurdo, y sin embargo, esa idea era, de algún modo, mucho más creíble que la realidad de lo que veían sus ojos, lo que hacía todavía más difícil encontrar la razón que lo llevó a huir de esa manera...

Se detuvo un instante antes de continuar su camino, casi clavado en el suelo, mirando hacia el puesto más alejado, donde chico rubio, de su misma edad atendía a una pequeña niña.

Draco estaba sonriendo, con esa misma sonrisa lampiña que había visto el día anterior, antes de que lo reconociera. Trataba a la niña con una ternura que nunca creyó posible en su viejo enemigo, como si mirara a una hermana pequeña, a su ojito derecho... La pequeña lo miraba embelesada, hablando rápidamente, como si le estuviera contando la más fascinante historia que hubiese escuchado jamás, gesticulando ampliamente con los brazos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. Su negro cabello le caía en cascada por la espalda, moviéndose con ella a cada gesto, guiño o salto que dirigía a Draco, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que los rodeaba...

Se quedó observándolos un rato, allí, en el mismo lugar, clavado en mitad del camino, sintiendo como las dudas crecían en su interior... Era como si Draco fuera dos personas distintas: El arrogante, frío e hiriente que había visto el día anterior, y este nuevo Draco, cariñoso, tierno, complaciente, atento... De alguna manera, no encajaba con él esa forma de comportarse, de actuar, sin embargo, algo le decía que era en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, cuando estaba siendo realmente sincero, porque nadie, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy, sería capaz de fingir esa sonrisa, que nacía desde su Alma para esa niña...

Por fin ella se alejó, despidiéndose enérgicamente con la mano, y Harry se dio cuenta de que ese era el momento de acercarse hasta su puesto. Vio como el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba antes de llegar junto a él, antes siquiera de mirarlo, y observó como la calidez que hasta ese momento habían tenido sus ojos, se volvía frío hielo al encontrarse con la suya...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos instantes, desafiándose mutuamente a romper el silencio, a perder esa muda batalla entre los dos... finalmente, Harry se dio cuenta de lo inútil de seguir peleándose como antaño, aunque fueran sus miradas, y rompió el hielo...

.-Esto es absurdo... ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño pequeño?- Draco lo miró indiferente, como si no hubiese oído sus palabras, y siguió en silencio, imperturbable – Quiero hablar contigo.

.-Estás hablando-contestó Draco. No había frialdad en su voz, pero tampoco la calidez del amigo, del compañero. Sonaba indiferente, incluso... aburrida, como si estuviera en una clase de Historia de la Magia de las que impartía el profesor Binns.

.-Que yo hable y tu guardes silencio aburrido, no es lo que yo definiría como una conversación. Tenemos... tienes que contarme muchas cosas. Vayamos a algún sitio.

.-No puedo, estoy trabajando- el mismo tono de voz, la misma frialdad en sus ojos...

.-Eso no te importó mucho ayer-contestó mordaz. Draco no se dejó llevar. Sabía que Harry lo estaba provocando a propósito, y podía controlar la situación. No se dejaría llevar... en ningún sentido. Ante el silencio aparentemente aburrido de Draco, Harry insistió- Necesito respuestas, quiero.. quiero saber que ha pasado todo este tiempo, que es lo que has hecho, que es lo que te ha traído aquí... quiero recuperar al amigo que había encontrado...- una pausa, seguida de la misma petición- Tenemos que hablar.

.-Hablas demasiado. Las palabras a veces no son importantes.

.-Creo que en este caso si. No entiendo nada... no encuentro razones...

.-Quizás no hay nada que entender...

.-¿No lo hay¡Venga ya! Nadie se va de su ciudad, de su hogar, de su cómoda posición para perderse entre desiertos, trabajando de una forma tan dura sin tener necesidad. Tiene que haber una razón, y muy poderosa, y te aseguro que yo no puedo encontrarla por más vueltas que le doy... Quiero una explicación para todo esto, me lo debes, Draco.

El rubio ya se preparaba para volver a negar, cuando oyó su última palabra... 'Draco'. Ni aun estando en el mismo bando lo había llamado nunca por su nombre de pila. Ni en el entrenamiento, ni en las misiones, ni en la batalla... jamás lo había llamado así. Ese tono en su voz al pronunciarlo, con familiaridad, con sencillez, significaba mucho más para Draco de lo que el mismo Harry podría llegarse a imaginar jamás, y no porque lo llamara por el nombre, sino precisamente por esa forma de pronunciarlo... Implicaba confianza, de aquella que se reserva solo a ciertas personas. Implicaba reflexión, un proceso, un pensamiento reiterado en su persona o sus actos para alcanzar esa familiaridad inherente que no se obtiene en un arrebato o en una primera vez... Implicaba un deseo, una certeza, una conclusión, que en cierto modo ya sabía: No quería perder al 'amigo' que había hallado en la batalla, y aunque se lo había dicho tan solo un momento antes, era ahora, al oír ese sutil tono, cuando podía creerlo... Algo se resquebrajó en su interior. Su decisión fue sometida un instante, que bastó para decir:

.-Está bien. Vayamos a algún sitio más tranquilo...

Harry esbozó una sonrisa complacida, y esperó que Draco recogiera todo. No sabía si lograría sacarle respuestas claras, si hallaría en sus palabras las razones que no podía comprender, pero al menos, había conseguido que aceptara hablar con él, y eso, ya era un triunfo...

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Draco lo llevó cerca de allí, a una zona bastante solitaria, y se acomodó a la sombra de una gobernadora. Durante todo el camino no pronunció una sola palabra, dejando que fuese Harry el que hablase, y aunque aparentara indiferencia o aburrimiento, lo escuchaba atentamente, deleitándose con el sonido de su voz, diferente a como la recordaba, intentando quedarse con ese timbre para poder recordarlo cuando se fuera...

Harry se sentó junto a él, apoyando la espalda en el estrecho tronco, provocando que los hombros de ambos quedaran en contacto. Esperó en silencio a que Harry hablara nuevamente, y repasó mentalmente las respuestas que tenía preparadas...

.-Yo... no llego a entender algunas de tus acciones...- dijo de pronto Harry, como si continuara con una conversación en el punto que la dejó- ni antes, ni ahora. Es cierto que solo llevo un día aquí, y que no puedo saber como eres habitualmente después de tanto tiempo, pero en cierto modo, todo lo que he visto de ti desde que nos encontramos, me sorprende mucho más que todo lo pasado... incluso que tu huída, porque el ver lo que haces, como vives, hace todavía más difícil el hallar una razón para esa huída... Y se que no me quieres contar esa razón.- Harry giró la cabeza para mirar a Draco a la cara, pero la mirada de Draco permanecía perdida en el horizonte, y no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro- todavía. – añadió como si tal cosa. Guardó silencio un momento, como reflexionando sus próximas palabras, y con determinación en la voz continuó- No quiero que me mientas... –otra pausa- prefiero tu silencio. Ante todo, esto no es un interrogatorio, y no quiero obligarte a nada... Pero... me gustaría que llegaras a confiar en mi, al menos como antes de marcharte...

Las palabras de Harry se estaban clavando en su Alma como dardos envenenados... Lo odiaba. Odiaba que lo conociera tan bien a pesar del tiempo pasado, de la distancia, de su nueva vida... A pesar de intentar ocultarse tras mil escudos... Sabía que le iba a mentir, por eso le había soltado todo eso. Sabía que no quería decirle las razones... o más bien, la razón que lo había mantenido oculto, y prefería su silencio...

Nuevamente se quedaron callados, ambos mirando al horizonte, en compañía, pero sin estar realmente en el mismo lugar, ya que ambas mentes tenían demasiado que ocultar, demasiado en que pensar, como para compartir el momento de un modo más completo...

Sabía que Harry esperaba una respuesta, una promesa de que no le iba a mentir, de que iba a intentar confiar en él como antaño, pero no se la podía dar, y haciendo caso a sus palabras, guardó silencio, esperando que fuese el propio Harry quien continuase hablando.

.-Está bien...- suspiró ante la ausencia de palabras de Draco. Cerró los ojos decepcionado, pero continuó hablando- es obvio que no voy a sacar respuestas concluyentes de tu boca, no a ciertas cuestiones... Pero al menos me gustaría saber... ¿Porqué aquí¿Porqué este lugar en medio de la nada?

Draco tardó un rato en contestar. Harry empezaba a creer que no iba a responder, y ya se iba a levantar para marcharse ante la completa decepción del encuentro, cuando la voz del rubio sonó a su lado, algo más cálida que en el puesto, pero sin llegar a tener esa cordialidad de cuando estaban en Londres...

.-Una vez escuché a mi madre hablar de este país, diciendo que deberían morir todos, que no tenían derecho a vivir, que eran peor que escoria porque vivían peor que las ratas, y ni siquiera había magos en la zona... Pensé...-un breve titubeo, que se esfumó como la brisa en la tarde más calurosa, devolviendo la confianza a su voz- Nadie me buscaría aquí...

.-Comprendo.

.-Sencillamente busqué una población que no estuviera demasiado lejos del agua, para que mi estancia aquí no fuera más incómoda de lo necesario.- Esta vez fue Draco el que giró su cabeza para contemplar a Harry, y añadió- Ahora pregunto yo... ¿Porqué este lugar para tu luna de miel?

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y se giró también para ver a Draco.

.-¿Cómo sabes...?

.-Lo leí- contestó a la pregunta que no había acabado de formular. Esta vez fue Harry el que tardó en contestar a su pregunta. Finalmente, volviendo a mirar al horizonte, respondió:

.-Hermione no ha venido conmigo...

**_Fin del capítulo_**

_Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora. Si tenéis algun comentario, duda o sugerencia, en review, por favor._

_Besos_

_missi_


	4. Dolor

_Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic que parece acosado por los cambios repentinos de los servidores. La semana pasada pude subir aquí sin problemas pero tuve problemas en slasheaven, y esta semana, no se porqué, no me dejó entrar aquí como registrada el sábado, así que tengo que subir hoy Domingo. En fin, espero que un día más o menos no os haga demasiado larga la espera, sobre todo cuando aun estamos como quien dice en la 'introducción' de la historia (aunque a partir de este capi ya vamos a entrar del todo en materia, jejejeje ). Otra cosa. A todos los que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme reviews, muchas gracias, no sabéis lo que anima un review, aunque solo diga 'sigue así' o 'sube pronto'. Muchas, muchas GRACIAS. Ahora pasaré a responderos vuestros reviews. Si lo preferís, podéis saltároslos e ir directamente a la historia._

_**Inocent muggle, **Hola, antes que nada, Bienvenida! (Se que eres chica porque me lo ha chivado Nigriv, una amiga, que sino... nunca me entero por los nicks, soy un desastre, y siempre meto la pata, jejejejeje ). Lo que dices de Draco, es cierto, has dado totalmente en el clavo. El se alejó por ese motivo, lo que ya de por si es bastante obvio después de ver sus intrincados pensamientos, pero claro, Harry no ve, como nosotras sus pensamientos, y eso unido a su "poca experiencia" en relación a los sentimientos... En fin, que no se le pueden pedir peras al Olmo... todavía :P Me ha gustado mucho tu frase _"las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable "_, define muy bien la mayoría de las situaciones. Tienes razón, debería tenerla muy en cuenta Draco, pero... también Harry. Al fin y al cabo es él quien está casado, quien lo buscó una vez huyó, quien ha extrañado su presencia de 'amigo' y quien tiene una vida montada que puede irse a la basura... mientras que lo único que detiene a Draco es su falta de fe y su absurdo 'miedo'. Y si, exactamente. Los sentimientos de Harry todavía son de amistad hacia Draco, pero obviamente, la clave de la oración es la palabra 'todavía' . Gracias por tu review, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Besitos._

_**Amidala Granger, **hola, bienvenida también a este fic! Que bueno encontrarte por aquí, no sabes la alegría que me has dado al ver tu review, jejejejeje. Bueno, creo que la última vez que hablamos por msn te dije que estaba preparando algo nuevo, un nuevo fic largo para subir, y aquí está¿no? jejejeje. Espero que no se te haya hecho demasiado larga la espera :D ¡No te des de cabezazos! Deja eso para el pobre Dobby, o le acabarás quitando en trabajo, y no querrás eso¿verdad¿verdad? jajajajajaja. Me alegro que por ahora te vaya gustando la historia, a pesar de ser los capítulos un tanto 'flojitos', pero como comprenderás, los primeros no pueden tener la misma intensidad que los 'cruciales' en la historia o los últimos. Aun así, si te han gustado estos supongo que el resto al menos no te 'disgustarán', jejejeje. ¿Has visto el reino de los cielos? Puff, yo iba a verla, pero ya van tres personas que me dicen que es horrorosa, que se hace super pesada, y que son horas desperdiciadas pudiendo hacer otra cosa. Así que me esperaré a verla en el DVD o, en todo caso, puedo pasar sin verla ¬¬ . Ojalá estés mejor de tu resfriado, eh? Ains, que se lo que fastidia eso de estar estornudando seguido (te lo dice una asmática que además tiene alergia al polvo y al polen ) así que nada, ojalá se pase pronto y a seguir pa' lante. Eso si¡Abrígate! Que sino puede empeorar y entonces si que estarás tu buena. Mil gracias por tu review, a ver si nos vemos pronto. Besitos _

_**Mirse, **como te dije en SH¡no conocía tu nick! jajajajajaja, es que acostumbrada como estoy a verte como Regan, no caía, y nada, día desperdiciado intentando averiguar quien diablos era mirse! y porqué decía que me leía en SH! jajajajaja. Si no llega a ser por Isobelhawk, como ya te dije, no me hubiese enterado (soy un caso, no hay cosa más despistadilla que yo ¬¬) Bueno, la respuesta a todas las cuestiones que te planteabas ya la has visto¿no? El problema es que creo que con este capi os dejo con más dudas... pero me encanta! Mi loco cerebro siempre está buscando la forma de crear cosas imposibles, y yo todavía no se como lo hace... así que sigo diciendo lo mismo de siempre, jejejejeje 'Lógica ilógica'. Gracias de nuevo por tus reviews, eres un solete! jejejeje. Besitos, nos vemos _

_**Mariet Malfoy, **no te preocupes por no dejar review en el capi 2, con este ya me has dejado claro que sigues en la lectura, y eso es lo importante. Veo que estás muy ocupada¿no¿Estás de exámenes? Si es así, mucha suerte con ellos, son solo unos meses y luego a disfrutar del verano!. Si estás trabajando y lo que te mata es el agobio, lo único que te puedo decir es que tranquila, que las cosas con calma se ven de otro modo, y siempre hay solución para todo, si sabes ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva :) Sobre el capi anterior, pues si, ellos fueron amigos antes de que Draco decidiera salir huyendo de esa forma, el caso es¿seguirán siéndolo ahora¿Conseguirá Harry que vuelva a confiar Draco en él? mmmmmm, ta dificil, solo el tiempo lo dirá. ¿Porqué Hermione no está ahí? Bueno, eso queda respondido en este capi, aunque prestando un poco de atención a los primeros capítulos, sobre todo al 1, se podía deducir fácilmente la razón. Gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes si no tienes tiempo! Mucha suerte con lo que sea que tienes entre manos!. Besos._

_**Cristysecret, **compiiiiiiiii! jajajajaja, es verdad, no te dije nada, pero vamos¿para que amargarte? Se que no tienes internet en casa y que por lo tanto no puedes leer tanto como quisieras, así que prefería decírtelo cuando estuviera casi acabada la historia para que no tuvieras que esperar tanto, pero bueno, como se suele decir, la impaciencia mató al gato, así que... ahora atente a las consecuencias, jejejeje. ¿Cuando piensas empezar a subir eso que se que estás escribiendo¿eh¿eh? jajajajajaja, vale, vale, ya me callo, que se lo que te suele pasar y no quiero ser la responsable de cosas que no me concierten :P Gracias por tu review, alma, ya sabes te lo agradezco de corazón. Besitos_

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y yo no gano dinero escribiendo. Lo hago por diversión._

_A leer y disfrutar!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Dolor**_

Esta vez fue Draco el que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, comprendiendo lo que significaban sus palabras, pero sin entender el porqué. ¿Hermione no estaba aquí¿No había venido a su luna de miel¿había pasado algo?... Un millón de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, mientras los latidos de su corazón aumentaban el ritmo a cada pregunta no formulada, a cada duda sin aclarar...

.-¿cómo? – preguntó por fin Draco. De todas las preguntas que le pasaban por la cabeza, fue esta, la más simple, la que escapó de sus labios, quizás por la confusión que regía en su mente, quizás porque ninguna palabra más podría atravesar el nudo de su garganta...

Harry se giró a mirarlo. Draco se había puesto de rodillas y lo miraba fijamente, expectante, sin ápice de esa indiferencia que había mostrado hasta ahora, y su actitud lo descolocó todavía más. No acababa de entender a Draco, esos cambios tan repentinos, como si parpadeara y al instante siguiente el chico que estaba frente a él no fuera el mismo que un minuto atrás... Lo miró a los ojos, intentando descubrir los misterios que escondían y respondió:

.-Hermione está en Londres, ocupándose de algo importante.

.-¿Ahora? – preguntó Draco incrédulo. No podía entender como una mujer dejaba su luna de miel para volver a trabajar.

.-¿Cuándo si no¿la ves por aquí? – rió Harry ante la elocuencia de Draco.

.-Pero... –draco parecía incapaz de formar oraciones de forma coherente y fría, y lo único que hacía era mirar a Harry y balbucear alguna que otra palabra, sin llegar a formar una frase...

A Harry, le divertía esta actitud. Nunca había visto así a Draco, y en cierto modo sentía curiosidad...

.-¿Pero que hago aquí?- lo ayudó Harry, todavía con una sonrisa en la boca.- Lo mismo que ella en Londres: trabajar.

.-¿Trabajar? – Draco cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando. Hermione en Londres... él aquí, ambos trabajando... ¿y la luna de miel?

Harry parecía entender perfectamente todas las dudas que pasaban por la cabeza de Draco, casi como si estuviese formulando las preguntas en voz alta, y a pesar de no entender porqué le afectaban hasta el punto de quebrar esa máscara de imperturbabilidad que Malfoy solía llevar consigo, podía decirse que le divertía, e incluso llegaba a sentirse más relajado ante esa actitud, porque de algún modo, era más fácil acceder al interior del propio Draco, y por tanto, a la verdad...

Ante la ausencia de ningún comentario, Harry decidió continuar hablando:

.-Si, trabajo. Se que te sorprenderá que esté aquí 'trabajando' cuando tu mismo acabas de decir que aquí no hay magos, ni nada que se pueda relacionar con nuestro mundo, pero... hay indicios... bueno, hay algo que creemos que tiene que estar por aquí cerca y es vital encontrarlo. –apartó la vista de Draco y volvió a dirigirla hacia el horizonte – Ciertamente es algo extraño – sonrió, al tiempo que bajaba la vista hacia el árido suelo – pero... es curioso que te encuentres precisamente en este lugar cuando se supone que no magia aquí... y cuando sin embargo aquello que busco requiere magia para 'sobrevivir'. En cierto modo tu presencia es garantía de que busco en el lugar correcto...- volvió a guardar silencio, un instante, hasta que por fin volvió a girar la vista hacia Draco, que seguía contemplándolo aparentemente más tranquilo, aunque todavía con ese aire de genuina sorpresa en su rostro- En todo caso, esta especie de misión no tiene nada que ver con que Hermione no se encuentre aquí, o con nuestra luna de miel.

.-Pero... la habéis interrumpido para...

.-No la hemos interrumpido-lo cortó Harry, mirándolo fijamente- simplemente nuestro viaje llegó a su fin. Supongo que si lo leíste en alguna parte sería en el Profeta, y, honestamente, no estás precisamente en el mejor lugar para recibir las noticias al día- rió Harry, señalando con su brazo el paisaje alrededor.

Draco bajó la vista hacia el terreno un momento antes de sonreír y mover negativamente la cabeza como aquel que se ríe de si mismo, dándose cuenta de que no tiene remedio. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Con el shock de leer esa noticia que secretamente esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, se había olvidado completamente de todo lo demás, incluso de donde estaba, o el modo en el que difícilmente podía enterarse de algo... Ahora, al recordar esa amarillenta y arrugada hoja de periódico donde había leído la noticia aquella mañana, se preguntó como no se había dado cuenta antes de que había pasado mucho más tiempo de aquella boda del que realmente parecía...

.-No había caído en eso- dijo volviendo a mirarlo, todavía sonriendo ante su estupidez, dejando aparcado definitivamente su recelo e indiferencia – simplemente al verte aquí, tan apartado de 'tu lugar', no se me ocurrió pensar en otra posibilidad más que esta fuera tu luna de miel.

.-Viviendo aquí supongo que es fácil perder la noción del tiempo, lo que me sigue llevando a porqué aguantas realmente esto – añadió como sin tal cosa – pero no voy a insistir otra vez para que me lo cuentes, ya que pareces no estar preparado.-Draco desvió la mirada, apoyándose nuevamente en el tronco del árbol, al lado de Harry- pero me gustaría que al menos, mientras estoy aquí, pudiésemos compartir un poco de tiempo...

.-Tengo trabajo...

.-Trabajo que no necesitas para vivir, y que no es más que una excusa para seguir evitando mi presencia.

.-Como sea. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin tocar el dinero que me dejaron aquellos a los que yo llamaba padres, y no quiero empezar ahora. Aquí gano lo que me hace falta, y como ves, tampoco hay demasiado sitio para gastarlo. Así que no necesito tocar aquel dinero maldito.

.-Nunca creí que algún día llegaría a oírte hablar así, Draco. Me sorprendes.

.-¿Porqué? He cambiado, es cierto, pero todos lo hacemos con el paso del tiempo. ¿Acaso tu sigues siendo el mismo? – preguntó con un toque de amargura en la voz – El Draco Malfoy que tu conociste no era más que un niño, y como tal, no sabía medir las consecuencias de sus actos o el alcance de sus palabras. Pero todos crecemos, y dejamos los ilusos sueños infantiles atrás, dándonos cuenta de la realidad que nos rodea, y de donde están nuestras limitaciones, aunque nos pese...

La amargura que teñía ahora la voz de Draco se hacía casi palpable, y Harry reafirmó que algo muy importante tendría que haber pasado en la vida del Slytherin durante aquel tiempo para haber cambiado tanto. Realmente no era el mismo Malfoy que había luchado con él en la batalla, aunque a simple vista pareciera que no había cambiado. La frialdad de sus ojos cuando lo buscó esa mañana, su gélida indiferencia, cargada de ese porte elegante que solía caracterizarlo entonces, parecía la misma, sin embargo, la genuina sonrisa que había dedicado a aquella pequeña, parecía tan natural en su cara, en sus gestos, que no pudo sino pensar que algo era distinto... y ahora sus palabras confirmaban cuanto había cambiado, y se preguntó que nuevas sorpresas encontraría en él...

.-Supongo que tienes razón – contestó vagamente ante el silencio prolongado del Slytherin – aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que haya que dejar los 'sueños infantiles' atrás. Es bueno tener una ilusión, y luchar para conseguirla, aun cuando parezca imposible. Sin ilusiones la vida sería una rutina interminable, en la que siempre haríamos lo mismo, sin aspirar a nada más, mientras que gracias a ellas logramos superarnos...

.-Los sueños, sueños son – su voz sonó apagada, todavía con amargura destilando en cada palabra.

.-Si no buscamos el modo de lograrlos ahí se quedan, obviamente. No puedes pretender despertarte una mañana y que tu gran ilusión llame a la puerta sin hacer nada por conseguirla. Es por el esfuerzo que nos cuesta lograrlos, que los disfrutamos más cuando al fin se hacen realidad.- hizo una pausa para mirar a Draco a la cara, aun cuando él seguía mirando al horizonte – En cierto modo, puede compararse con tu situación. El dinero que tenías sin ningún esfuerzo en Londres no significa lo mismo que el dinero que ganas aquí con tu esfuerzo¿o si? – Draco pareció meditarlo unos instantes, pero aun así no contestó – Supongo que en la vida pasa algo parecido.

.-Tu optimismo conmueve – dijo sarcásticamente – Cuando lo embotelles y lo vendas, te compraré un par de frascos.

.-Es en serio Draco.

.-Yo también hablo en serio- contestó alzando la voz. Por fin giró su cabeza para mirar a Harry a los ojos, pero cuando volvió a hablar, su voz no era más que un susurro- hay sueños que por más que desees que se hagan realidad, es imposible, aunque estuvieras dispuesto a vender tu alma por conseguirlos...-el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, hasta que Draco se levantó del suelo, sacudió la tierra que había quedado adherida a su pantalón, y añadió- Ya he perdido bastante tiempo. Debo volver al trabajo.

Comenzó a alejarse con paso decidido, sin mirar atrás, con apariencia de llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y Harry solo logró articular:

.-Te veré mañana, a pesar de todo- No contestó, pero por el súbito cambio en su paso, supo que le había oído.

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Llegaba tarde. Habían quedado hacía más de media hora y todavía no había llegado. Vale, eso podía significar que había avanzado en su trabajo, o que estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero... ¿tan pronto? Era un poco inverosímil, aun tratándose de Harry... Además, ni siquiera tenían la certeza de que estuviera en ese lugar... ¿porqué se retrasaba entonces? No es que hubiese sido "el reloj de la puntualidad" siempre, pero desde que era ministro había aprendido a no retrasarse en sus citas, más si era para tratar algo tan importante para todos.

Al fin lo vio aparecerse en el salón, con aspecto desconcertado y bastante lleno de tierra. La miró, sonrió y se acercó para darle un abrazo y un beso.

.-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi en ese estado- dijo a medio camino entre el horror y la diversión- ¿dónde diablos has estado?

.-Hola Herm, yo también me alegro de verte, eh?-sonrió a su vez- ¿Dónde te parece que he estado? Por supuesto, en un partido de quidditch, divirtiéndome¿qué no se nota en mi aspecto?

.-No bromees, Harry.

Entonces no hagas preguntas absurdas- sin dejar de sonreír se acercó al sofá para sentarse junto a ella.

.-¿La encontraste?-preguntó ansiosa, entrando directamente en la materia que le interesaba, haciendo caso de las últimas palabras de Harry – Aunque en ese lugar... no veo como podría estar allí, aunque así lo haya indicado el hechizo.

.-No, no la encontré, pero se que está allí – su voz se tornó seria para abordar de lleno el tema.

.-Pero...

.-Hay una forma. Sabemos que el único modo de que no desaparezca perdiéndose en la nada es que se halle en un lugar en el que pueda 'alimentarse' de magia. Pensábamos que no había magos en la zona, pero estábamos equivocados.

.-En los registros no aparece ninguna comunidad que viva allí, ni siquiera un mago, y tampoco se ha registrado magia recientemente en el lugar, así que...

.-Así que el único modo es que allí habite alguien que no quería ser encontrado- acabó Harry por ella – un mago, y sin duda, lo hay.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, para mirar a la mujer que tenía a su lado y añadió – Aunque te suene absurdo y extraño, he encontrado a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad, y su voz sonó vacilante cuando preguntó:

.-¿Draco Malfoy? – miró directamente a los ojos de Harry - ¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

.-Y Narcisa Malfoy, Hermana de Andrómeda y prima de Sirius –contestó sarcásticamente - ¿Cuántos Draco Malfoy conoces? – preguntó exasperado.

.-Pero...

.-Si, yo tampoco me lo creía cuando lo vi, pero es él no hay duda. Aunque...-vaciló un momento – ha cambiado.- frunció el entrecejo y continuó – Lo encontré trabajando en un puesto, en la plaza del pueblo, por así decirlo, vendiendo cestos a pleno sol. ¿te lo imaginas?

No se lo imaginaba, por supuesto que no. _"¿Draco Malfoy trabajando en un puesto como cualquier lugareño¿Con sus 'aristócratas' manos¿A pleno sol? Esto tenía que ser una equivocación, era imposible. Seguramente a Harry le había dado demasiado el sol en la cabeza y había comenzado a tener alucinaciones fruto de dicha insolación. No tenía sentido. Draco Malfoy estaba muerto... tenía que estarlo... no podía estar vivo después de tanto tiempo y volver a aparecer en sus vidas como si nada... No, no podía aceptarlo, tenía que ser un error" _–miró a Harry nuevamente, tratando de descubrir si se trataba de alguna broma, pero en su semblante no había mentira, ni duda, tan solo la fiel verdad y una vaga ilusión. Suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de contestar.

.-¿Has... hablado con él¿Porqué desapareció de repente¿Y porqué ese silencio durante tanto tiempo?

.-No lo se. Por alguna razón no me lo quiere decir. Pero debe ser algo muy importante, y por lo que he podido deducir, algo que le ha hecho bastante daño. Parece feliz, pero no lo es. La amargura que había en sus palabras... esa resignación inherente en su forma de actuar, esa forma de mirar... no se. Hay mucho dolor en él, aunque no logro ver el porqué.- dijo mirando hacia la chimenea, como perdido entre sus pensamientos.

Hermione volvió a callar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró nuevamente, consciente de lo que las palabras de Harry llevaban consigo. _"Dolor, que irónico..."_ pensó _"Draco Malfoy sintiendo dolor cuando causó más del que en realidad llegó a saber... cuando durante casi siete años les hizo la vida imposible en la escuela, hiriendo siempre donde más duele, con esa percepción suya que solía tener..."_ Nunca pudo aceptarlo a su lado en la batalla, aun a pesar de saber que era una pieza indispensable, pero no podía olvidar como si nada hubiera pasado, y secretamente había estado preparándose para su traición... traición que nunca llegó. Y en cierto modo, sabía el porqué... El porqué de su elección, el porqué se arriesgó de esa manera por ayudar a la Orden, el porqué de su huída... _"Dolor... ¿Qué otra cosa podía causarle dolor?" _Que ironías tiene la vida, dando la vuelta a las cosas cuando menos lo esperamos, devolviéndonos todos los puñales lanzados de la forma más inesperada, camuflados entre cintas de oropel y seda, como si no pincharan de igual modo...

¿Hacía falta ser un genio para saber la causa de ese dolor? No, por supuesto que no, aunque dudaba que nadie más se hubiese dado cuenta, mucho menos Harry. Había pensado que con el tiempo pasaría, que con la distancia olvidaría aquella época, y todo lo que sintió... Pero ahora, escuchando hablar al Gryffindor, podía entender perfectamente lo que todavía escondían esos ojos color plata. Y volvió a sentir miedo...

.-¿No te ha dicho... nada más?- preguntó volviendo a mirarlo por fin.

.-No, ya te digo, es reacio a hablar, tan siquiera a compartir un rato conmigo. Me huye, aunque no lo entiendo me huye. No creo haber hecho nada antes de que se marchara para que tuviera esa actitud, pero es como si tuviera permanentemente las barreras listas para levantarlas en cuanto pregunto algo inapropiado, o en cuanto intento profundizar en su mirada. Su actitud me desconcierta, lo confieso, pero pienso averiguar el porqué...

.-¿Vas a volver?- ahora había angustia en su voz, y un miedo subyacente a su respuesta.

.-¿A que viene esa pregunta Herm?-dijo volviendo a mirarla a los ojos- Claro que voy a volver. Tengo que encontrarla, y ahora sabemos que está allí. Aunque Draco no use su magia, sigue viviendo en él, y por lo tanto puede 'alimentar' su esencia y preservar sus cualidades.

.-No me refería al trabajo, Harry, sino a Malfoy- pronunció excesivamente la última palabra, intentando hacerle ver que lo había llamado Draco.- ¿Vas a volver a verle? Si realmente no quería ser encontrado, y no quiere verte, no deberías interferir en su vida...

.-Hermione, tu mas que nadie eres consciente del tiempo que dediqué a buscarlo cuando desapareció¿Realmente crees que ahora que lo he encontrado voy a pasar como si tal cosa? Es mi amigo, lo demostró con creces en la batalla, y si algo lo está haciendo sufrir ahora, es lógico que esté a su lado, tratando de ayudarle aunque me ponga mil impedimentos. Tiene que haber una razón para su cambio, y la voy a hallar.

.-Pero la misión...

.-Puedo llevarla a cabo igual. Soy un mago¿no? Puedo aparecerme al instante en cualquier sitio sin necesitar la licencia especial para el cambio de país, gracias a que soy Ministro de Magia, así que¿cuál es el problema?

.-Tu concentración. Sabes que no tenemos precisamente 'todo el tiempo del mundo, Harry'. Es urgente, y la gente pronto empezará a hacer preguntas, pronto tendrá repercusiones, incluso tus 'apariciones' pueden perder efectividad... Si estás pensando en lo que Malfoy dice o deja de decir, no lo lograremos.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mirando nuevamente a la chimenea, y al cabo de un rato respondió con voz firme y serena:

.-Puedo hacerlo-un nuevo silencio tras el cual añadió- la pregunta es¿puedes tu?

Y sin decir nada más se levantó y desapareció del apartamento que compartía con Hermione.

**_Fin del capítulo_**

_Esto es todo, al menos hasta el siguiente capi. Ya sabéis, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, en reviews, please, que son muy bien recibidos, jejejeje._

_Besitos a todos_

_missi_


	5. Junto al lago

___Hola a todos. Antes que nada tengo que disculparme con todos vosotros, por tardar tanto en subiros el siguiente capítulo a pesar de llevar escrito bastante tiempo. Lo que pasó es que una amiga muy querida, una hermana para mi, falleció hace dos meses, y no he tenido ánimo para subir durante varias semanas. Cuando ya me he visto más animada, siempre pensaba que subiría cada día, y siempre lo dejaba pasar, no se porqué, supongo que como siempre publico primero en mi 'hogar' y allí tampoco lo había hecho un poco por la misma razón pues... fue pasando el tiempo, hasta ahora. Lo siento, de verdad, me disculpo con todos vosotros! _

Por otro lado, prometo ponerme las pilas y comenzar a subiros más seguido. No voy a poner una fecha concreta porque no puedo preveer lo que va a pasar y temo no poder cumplirla, pero será lo más pronto que pueda, ok?

___Bueno, ahora voy a responder a vuestros reviews ;-)_

___**Amidala Granger**, hola de nuevo, linda Que chulo eso que dices sobre mi manera de escribir, me gustaría que en verdad fuese así, aunque... siendo realista no lo consigo, no al menos tanto como quisiera. En cuanto a esta historia en particular, bueno, empieza muy suavecito, y poco a poco va subiendo la intensidad de los capítulos. Si al final hay algo entre ellos (cosa que no es para nada segura :P), bueno, creeme, aunque no escribo lemons, creo que sería bastante... intenso. ¿Que deje a Hermione de lado para juntarlo con Draco? jajajajajaja, ten en cuenta que ella es la esposa de Harry¿tu dejarías que el hombre al que más has odiado te quitara al hombre que más quieres? No se yo, eh? jajajajaja ¿Ya no admiras a Hermione? Pobrecita¿que te ha hecho? xD Así que tu también eres sobreprotectora, eh? Pobrecillo ese Dani... :P Lo de que continue pronto... lo tendré en cuenta, pero bueno, ya he dicho el motivo que he tenido, así que... espero que me perdones. Gracias por tus palabras, linda, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besitos._

___**Inocent muggle**, hola de nuevo! Me alegra que cada vez te vaya gustando más la historia, supongo que a medida que avanza una historia la intensidad de los capítulos y el ritmo deben ir creciendo, de otro modo todos os acabaríais quedando dormidos xD ¿Odias a Hermione? Bueno, supongo que ningún personaje está a salvo nunca, siempre hay alguno que no nos gusta nada a pesar de ser en apariencia bueno. No se, a mi Hermione no me disgusta para nada, de hecho el personaje de Rowling me cae muy bien, pero... no se, no la veo de pareja para Harry (odio esa pareja ) lo cual puede resultar significativo si echamos un vistazo y vemos con quien está casado Harry xD Así que de momento creo que no vas a tener a una Hermione que te caiga bien :P ¿Te parece muy egoísta¿Tu crees? Vamos, no se, pero ponte en su lugar¿Dejarías que el hombre al que más has odiado en la vida te quitara al que más quieres? Es que sigue siendo muy subjetivo. Vale, esto es un slash, y se supone que lo que nos gusta es la pareja principal, el slash en si, pero siendo realista no creo que ninguna mujer se aparte así del hombre al que ama, menos cuando no tiene para nada claras las intenciones de Draco (y aun a pesar de escribir una historia de fantasía, de magia y demás, donde se supone que cualquier cosa es posible, me gusta ser realista en la narración y en la trama. No me gustan las historias que son tan fantásticas que no resultan creíbles. ) ¿que pasará en el siguiente encuentro de los dos? jejejeje, eso puedes leerlo en este capi (personalmente me encanta esa escena, y es raro que me guste algo en mis capis ) Y respecto a lo último, si, Nigriv me tiene contado, y otras veces he visto los reviews con mis propios ojos, jejejeje. Gracias por compararme con ella, pero se que me lleva mucha ventaja, ella es una fantástica escritora, algún día me gustaría llegar a escribir como ella lo hace. Y la actualización... bueno, espero que a partir de ahora sea más seguida, ya conocéis mis motivos. Gracias por tus palabras, y mil besitos._

___**Mariet Malfoy**, hola otra vez¿Aprobaste todo con notables y sobresalientes? Wow, eso si que tiene mérito, eh? Que a veces ya quisiera una llegar por lo menos al 8 cuando no hacen más que darte 6 o 7 u.u Bueno, espero que sigas relajada a pesar del tiempo que llevo sin subir, al fin y al cabo estamos en verano y se supone que es la época perfecta para eso (se supone ¬¬) ¿Te estás enamorando? Ains, que lindo. Bueno, supongo que a estas alturas ya estarás totalmente enamorada y feliz con ese chico (y si no es así, lo siento, pero la vida sigue ;-) ). Ahora ya con respecto al fic, bueno, me alegra que hasta el momento te haya gustado, y supongo que a partir de ahora te gustará más porque el ritmo se acelera y la intensidad crece más y más. El periódico donde Draco lee la noticia en el primer capítulo, ra muy viejo, efectivamente, lo repito uas 3 veces en ese capi, lo que pasa que leyendo los pensamientos de Draco¿quién se fija en el periódico? jejejeje ¿Voldemort¿vivo? jajajajaja, creo que no, Voldemort está muerto y bien muerto (de hecho yo me lo imagino totalmente desintegrado para que ni por casualidad pueda resucitar:P) No, Harry busca otra cosa, tal vez este capítulo te ayude a 'ver' que es lo que busca (o tal vez te líe más xD ) Y sobre Harry y Draco... el tiempo lo dirá, con este capítulo verás una... nueva perspectiva, por decirlo de algún modo, así que... a ver si se deciden los pobres o no, jejejeje. Gracias a ti también por tus palabras, y muchos besitos._

___Gracias a todos, de verdad, no sabéis lo que anima ver vuestras palabras, ya sean buenas o malas. Espero que os guste el capítulo, incluso a los que leeis y no dejáis rews, y si os gusta a ver si os animáis a dejar alguno, aunque sea un simple 'sigue', para saber que estáis ahí. _

Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado a mi niña **Nigriv**, que ha sido la que ha insistido incansable en que subiera. Te quiero, Alma ;-)

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece JK rowling que tuvo la genial idea de crear dos polos opuestos tan perfectos que llegan a complementarse. No gano dinero con esto, sólo vuestras palabras y la distracción de poder mover a los personajes por mi mundo imaginario.

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Junto al lago_**

Nada más desaparecerse de la habitación, Harry se arrepintió de haberle hablado tan duramente a Hermione. Ella, como siempre, solo trataba de aconsejarlo, de prevenirlo, de que se centrara en su trabajo, que ciertamente en ese momento era lo más importante, pero como siempre, su parte impulsiva dominó a la racional, y las palabras escaparon de su boca sin pensarlo siquiera. Cierto que a Hermione nunca le había llegado a caer bien Malfoy, a pesar de lo determinante que resultó en la lucha contra Voldemort años atrás. Ella no lo aceptó, siempre renuente a hablar con él, observándolo muy de cerca para que no hiciera nada indebido, para descubrir cualquier anomalía en su conducta que pudiera significar un peligro para la Orden... Era como si esperara verlo fallar para demostrar que su teoría al no querer saber nada de él era cierta, y al no conseguirlo, más y más se empeñaba en ello. Muchas veces llegó a pensar que Hermione tenía algún otro motivo para actuar de esa manera, que era otra cosa lo que le preocupaba de Malfoy, no su fidelidad a la Orden, sino... algo que él podría hacer para hacerles daño. Ella nunca había sido tan intolerante en ningún aspecto, siempre dando oportunidades a todo el mundo para que redimieran sus culpas pasadas, para que demostraran su cambio, creyendo en la buena fe de la gente...pero eso no ocurría con Draco. Cuando expresaba sus dudas en voz alta acerca de su conducta hacia él, Hermione negaba rápidamente este argumento, alegando que qué otra cosa tendría que vigilar ella de Malfoy, aparte de su puesto en esa lucha...

_.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>._

_La esencia es el principio... y el fin... ¿Porqué ahora¿Porqué en este tiempo?... No debería surgir un comienzo en este final... No están preparados... nadie saldrá victorioso... Ninguna paz puede surgir, no hay magia nueva por crear... nadie escucha mi grito agonizante... nadie puede ver los pedazos de mi alma solitaria... Los sentidos no servirán ahora... todo está perdido..._

_.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>._

Había sido un día agotador. El pegajoso calor que solía hacer en el lugar normalmente, había sido hoy más acusado que de costumbre, haciendo que desde primera hora de la mañana la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo como si estuviera mojada. Eso, acompañado del repentino aumento del trabajo que solía tener con la nueva luna, lo había dejado agotado, con ganas de refrescarse en el lago y tenderse sobre su cama en un sueño reparador. Ese sería el proceso habitual que llevaría a cabo el mismo día del año anterior, pero ahora había algo distinto en él, algo que no le había dejado dormir bien las últimas noches, y que probablemente tampoco le dejaría pegar ojo ahora: Harry.

Curiosamente, la mayor parte del cansancio que sentía lo había provocado el mismo Harry. No un cansancio físico, sino psíquico, ese tipo de cansancio que provoca el pensar reiteradamente en algo, intentando encontrarle solución, inútilmente. Hoy, contra todo pronóstico, no había aparecido en su puesto. Secretamente había estado esperándolo toda la mañana, diciéndose que era mejor si no aparecía, que así no tendría que ocultar tras la máscara aquello que aun le hacía sentir al mirarlo, pero... cuando vio pasar la mañana y luego la tarde, sin rastro de su presencia, no había podido evitar sentirse defraudado. Él había prometido ir a verlo todos los días, para intentar averiguar los porqués de su conducta presente y pasada, pero no había cumplido. Era lo que había querido¿no? Que no volviera, que lo dejara tranquilo en su vida, pero... después de haberlo visto, de haberlo tenido cerca después de tanto tiempo, de saber que si Harry quería podía encontrarlo sin posibilidad de que volviera a huir, el no verlo lo hacía sentir decepcionado, enojado y asustado a partes iguales. Decepcionado porque lo que parecía un deseo sincero, lo que sus ojos le transmitieron, había quedado en simples palabras perdidas en el silencio. Enojado consigo mismo, por no poder evitar que la esperanza renaciera con una sola mirada de sus ojos, a pesar de tener la certeza de que todo es imposible. Y, por extensión, se sentía enojado con Harry por hacerlo sentirse así. Y asustado por no tener control sobre lo que sentía, por temor a no poder controlar sus reacciones cuando lo tuviera delante... y perderlo para siempre...

Caminó despacio hacia su casa. Quedaba algo lejos, pero con suerte cuando llegara podría darse un relajante baño en el lago. Sus pies lo llevaban solos, conocedores del camino, mientras su mente no paraba de divagar absurdamente acerca de las mismas cuestiones. Pero cuando llegó al sendero que lo llevaría directo hacia su casa, sus pies perdieron el compás, quedándose parados sin voluntad propia, y su mente abandonó cualquier pensamiento para deleitarse en la imagen que tenía ante si.

Había un hombre junto al lago, alguien que conocía muy bien.

El escaso aire que ya hacía a esas horas, revolvía su cabello y acariciaba su rostro, dándole un aspecto más jovial y a la vez más sereno. El agua del lago jugaba con sus pies descalzos, mojándolos suavemente en un suspiro y permitiendo que casi se secaran completamente antes de volver a reclamarlos como suyos, mientras el sol poniente se perdía en el horizonte a su derecha, dándole un aspecto etéreo al paisaje, convirtiendo los verdes arbustos en una mezcla perfecta entre luz y oscuridad, un contraste único que hacía aparecer colores imposibles en los objetos... y en él. El sol que perfilaba su figura le daba un aspecto sin igual, tiñendo su piel de oscuridad, remarcada con un halo dorado destellando más allá de la penumbra...

Como si esa bella postal de un atardecer cobrara vida, el sol siguió con su descenso, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por la cara del hombre junto al lago, tan solo un segundo antes de que girara su cabeza hacia su inesperado observador, y lo saludara sin dejar de sonreír:

-Que agradable sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí.

Draco se da cuenta de que en algún punto sus labios se separaron para dejar entrar el aire, y su boca se ha secado por completo al contemplar con ojos no tan inocentes la imagen ante él. Aguarda en silencio un segundo, reagrupando su voz dispersa en el nudo de su garganta, y finalmente responde:

-Debería ser yo el que dijera eso al encontrarte aquí – su voz suena segura, incluso algo cómica, mientras deja que una pequeña sonrisa asome a sus labios. Harry lo mira sorprendido a sus palabras, extrañado de su aparente buen humor cuando apenas el día anterior estaba tan apático. Ante su cara de sorpresa, Draco aclaró – Te dije que vivía cerca de un lago, no? Mi casa está un poco más alejada de aquellos arbustos – dice señalando con la mano a un pequeño matorral cerca del lago.

Harry mira hacia donde señala Draco, justo cuando el sol termina de perderse en el horizonte, dejándoles contemplar ese efímero momento de colores explosivos antes de que las sombras lo bañen todo. Se quedan un momento en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino un silencio compartido, en el que no hacen falta palabras porque no se puede describir esa calma al borde mismo del mundo. Por fin es Harry el que rompe esa quietud acercándose al agua nuevamente hasta que sus pies vuelven a ser acariciados por olas invisibles.

-Creo que empiezo a comprender porqué fuiste capaz de vivir aquí estos años sin todas las comodidades que podrías encontrar en Londres. Pensaba que en este país no encontraría más que arena y matorrales, pero... empiezo a comprender que hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista... no sólo por el hecho de que aquí esté el motivo de mi viaje, sino, por el paisaje, las sensaciones... a pesar de no haber magos aquí, se siente una magia especial en el ambiente...

Draco se acercó a donde Harry estaba, sin llegar a tocar el agua, y contestó:

-Es curioso lo que podemos ignorar si nuestros ojos se niegan a ver... –Dijo únicamente, aunque Harry tuvo la ligera impresión de que no se refería solamente al paisaje- Yo nunca hubiera aprendido a disfrutar de lo que me rodea si hubiera seguido en Londres... Allí todavía creía que no había nada que yo no pudiera conseguir con un puñado de galeones, porque desde pequeño fue lo que me enseñaron. Cualquier cosa que no se pudiera comprar carecía de valor, o le hubieran puesto precio. Al venir aquí descubrí lo equivocado que estaba en muchas cuestiones...

-¿Realmente eres feliz aquí?- Preguntó de pronto Harry, girándose hacia Draco. Este tardó un rato en contestar, como si sopesara lo que Harry acababa de decir...

-Depende del concepto de felicidad que tenga cada uno. Si tengo en cuenta la gente, lo que me rodea, lo que he aprendido, si, se puede decir que soy feliz.

-Se puede decir... eso no es una afirmación.

-No puedo afirmar contundentemente algo que ni yo mismo se. ¿Cómo se si soy feliz si no se si... si existe la posibilidad de estar mejor de lo que estoy?

Harry sonrió ante su respuesta. Realmente no había manera de pillar a Draco desprevenido. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, esta vez mirándose fijamente a los ojos bajo la luz de la incipiente luna asentada firmemente en el cielo. Los segundos pasaron despacio, sin que ninguno dijera nada, solo seguían buceando en la mirada del otro rodeados solo de los sonidos armoniosos de la noche. Esta vez fue Draco el que rompió el mágico silencio, y con las palabras que Harry menos esperaba en ese momento:

-Siento haberme portado así estos días. Yo... no esperaba encontrarte, no sabía si seguirías considerándome tu amigo o... volverías a dudar de mi, o que se yo, y no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de volver a demostrar quien soy verdaderamente como lo hice una vez en el pasado.

-¿Pensaste que dejaría de considerarte mi amigo¿Porqué?-preguntó un Harry perplejo ante las palabras del rubio. No esperaba que se disculpara, y mucho menos que su comportamiento se debiera a esa causa...

-El tiempo a veces se convierte en olvido, y ha pasado demasiado desde la última vez que nos vimos... Supuse que en todo este tiempo lo único que habrías querido sería olvidar la cruenta guerra, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella... Nuestra relación comenzó gracias a esa guerra, y poco a poco fue volviéndose amistad... Lo más lógico era que si olvidabas la guerra, me olvidaras a mi...

-¿De veras pensaste eso? – Draco asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Harry sonrió - Hay cosas que no se olvidan aunque uno quiera, y la guerra es una de ellas. Pero hay otras cosas que aunque tengas oportunidad de olvidar, no quieres hacerlo porque son demasiado importantes...

No hizo falta que especificara a que se refería, su mirada bastó para hacerle comprender a Draco que su amistad es algo que ninguno de los dos quería ni podría olvidar fácilmente... Finalmente, apenas con un hilo de voz susurrado, repitió:

-Siempre fui desconfiado, y supongo que es algo que no he podido cambiar... Lo siento.

-¿Eso significa que ya no vas a seguir fingiendo que no estoy?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Eso significa que mientras estés aquí... voy a ser un buen anfitrión- Harry enarcó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy, y Draco estalló en genuinas carcajadas – Me refiero a que voy a intentar ayudarte a encontrar lo que sea que estés buscando. Conozco el lugar mucho mejor que tu, y seguro que entre dos podremos hallarlo mucho antes... si mal no recuerdo dijiste que el tiempo apremiaba, no?

Harry sonrió, ahora abiertamente, y estuvo tentado a abrazar al amigo que acababa de recuperar, pero decidió no hacerlo. Por alguna razón le parecía que si hacía eso espantaría al Draco que ahora tenía frente a él, y no quería volver a perderlo. Se quedó mirándolo y sonriendo hasta que Draco preguntó:

-Y, por cierto¿cómo has llegado aquí? Poca gente puede llegar a este lado del lago, ni siquiera los lugareños, el camino es difícil de encontrar...

-Sencillamente la magia es más fuerte en este lugar, y como te dije, es magia lo que busco. Tal como suponía, el rastro me ha llevado de nuevo a ti, lo que quiere decir que el hechizo localizador no estaba equivocado.

-Dices que buscas algo en este lugar, algo mágico que se alimenta del poder, pero yo sólo llevo aquí cinco años, y en este tiempo ningún mago ha pisado la zona. Si estaba aquí antes, no habría sobrevivido, y en todo caso la urgencia de buscarlo no sería tanta para que viniera el Ministro en persona.

-Es... complicado de explicar. Nos dimos cuenta de su desaparición demasiado tarde, y ahora el tiempo juega en nuestra contra, y aun cuando lo logremos a tiempo... no sabemos si e puede evitar el desastre...

-Creo que no te entiendo, si voy a ayudarte a buscar, necesito saber que buscamos, y porqué es tan importante...

-Es largo.

-Y es de noche, ahora no puedes seguir buscando, así que tenemos tiempo... – dijo Draco mientras se sentaba a la orilla del lago sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Este sonrió, y resignado se sentó a su lado para contarle cómo había ido a parar allí y porqué. Hablaron largo rato, sin tener en cuenta las horas que pasaban, mientras la luz de las estrellas los cobijada en esa noche de confesiones y respuestas...

_.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>._

_Me ahogo... nadie oirá mi llamada, el silencio será testigo mudo de mi agonía, mientras el tiempo hace su cometido... Es el final, el final de una era, de un modo de vida... están condenados... no puedo ayudarles, no puedo ayudarme... el tiempo se acaba..._

_.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>._

Normalmente, a esa hora de la mañana encontraríamos a Hermione Granger inmersa en algún caso en las salas de juicio o en el archivo general documentándose para alguno, pero esa mañana en particular, si uno quería encontrar a la Jefa Suprema del Wizzengamott sólo tenía que adentrarse en su oficina, que rara vez usaba más que para dejar sus cosas al llegar. Se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, frente a un pergamino extendido, con una pluma en la mano que no había llegado a mojar en el tintero, y la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Le preocupaba mucho la situación por la que estaban pasando. No tenía noticias de Harry desde el día que había desaparecido de la casa donde vivían, y no parecía que estuviera avanzando en el trabajo. No era normal que tardara tanto sabiendo que estaba allí, y teniendo el poder para localizar cualquier mínima concentración de magia. Lo único que podría haber entorpecido esa búsqueda era que Harry realmente no deseara encontrarlo... o que tuviera alguna distracción. Y no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de cuál era la distracción que había encontrado allí. Draco Malfoy, siempre Draco Malfoy.

Harry necesitaba toda la concentración que pudiera reunir, toda su mente debía estar puesta en la misión encomendada, pero... lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que en este momento, probablemente lo que más le preocupaba a Harry era averiguar el porqué de todo aquello que lo había atormentado años atrás... averiguar porqué se fue, y cómo era la vida del rubio allí. Y sin tener los cinco sentidos puestos en su trabajo no podría encontrarlo a tiempo... y sería el fin. Odiaba no poder acompañarlo por tener que estar ahí pendiente de las otras expediciones, pero... si tardaba un solo día más, se aparecería allí... no estaba dispuesta a perder a Harry después de todo lo que había conseguido.

-Señora Potter – llamó la voz de su ayudante desde la puerta – la esperan en la sala de reuniones.

Hermione salió de su ensueño, sacudiendo la cabeza como para despejarla y preguntó:

-No recuerdo tener ninguna reunión hoy.

-No estaba prevista, pero la señorita Weasley acaba de llegar, y exige hablar con usted ya que el ministro todavía no regresó.

-¿Ha vuelto?- dice poniéndose de pie rápidamente ante la información y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- ¿lo trae?

-No lo se, ha pedido hablar urgentemente con usted, y he venido a avisarla de inmediato.

-Gracias- dijo mientras salía de su despacho y se dirigía corriendo hacia el cuarto al final del pasillo, donde tenían todas las reuniones importantes. Nada más entrar, se dirigió el extremo más lejano de la gran mesa ovalada que ocupaba el centro de la sala. En la silla estaba Ginny, que se levantó nada más ver entrar a Hermione.

-Hola Hermi-dice acercándose a saludarla con dos besos, pero con una agitación visible en su rostro.

-¿Lo has encontrado?- preguntó directamente Hermione.

-Si, pero...eso no es lo importante, lo importante es lo que estaba con él – se metió rápidamente una mano en el bolsillo, y sacó su contenido mientras una asombrada Hermione lo contemplaba boquiabierta.

**_Continuará_**

_Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, en review, por favor._

_Besos_

_missi_


	6. Una noche oscura

_Bueno, prometí no tardar mucho en publicar, y los que habéis leído anteriormente algo mío sabéis que suelo tardar poco en subir los capis, a no ser que tenga una causa de fuerza mayor como en el capi anterior _

De este capi, lo que os puedo decir es que es un mimado, que incluso tiene una escena al final que me encanta (espero que a vosotros también os guste). Además, es un capi en el que podéis encontrar bastante relacionado con la trama del fic (el misterio ese que parece no llevar a ninguna parte ) Así que atentos no sólo a ese par, sino a lo que se traen entre manos (aunque yo también me pierdo en las escenas de esos dos, ains, son mi debilidad, jejejeje )

En fin, ya no se que más añadir, así que mejor comienzo a contestar vuestros reviews. Si no queréis leer las respuestas, ya sabéis, pasad directamente al capi ;-)

_**Amidala Granger, **Una vez más, que alegría verte por aquí! Bueno¿que no te podías concentrar? jajajaja, al menos era por un buenmotivo, con lo que disfruta una en las fiestecitas¿o no? (yo por lo menos si, donde esté una buena fiesta... n.n ) En fin, lo que dices de que te ha costado actualizarte, bueno, es normal, fueron casi tres meses sin subiros capi, pero como dije en el anterior, la causa fue de fuerza mayor, así que... bueno, mejor ya no pensar en eso, y centrarse en el presente, que ya verás como no me tardo tanto en subir (tu has leído cosas anteriores mías, sabes que no me suelo tardar más de una semana o semana y media en actualizar, que yo también se lo que sufre el que espera u.u ). Respecto a Hermione, sigo diciendo lo mismo, es plasta y celosa, si, pero tiene motivos. Lo único que está haciendo es actuar como una mujer enamorada¿eso es tan terrible? jajajajaja y sobre lo que preguntas, de cómo sabe que es draco, te diré: En capítulos anteriores, Harry se presentaba en Londres, en la casa en la que vivían, para hablarle sobre la investigación, y sobre que había encontrado a Draco Malfoy (de hecho, ella no salió más que en esa escena en la que estaba con Harry, hasta ahora ) y si la relees, te darás cuenta de que ella sabe mucho más sobre los sentimientos de Malfoy hacia Harry que lo que él mismo sabe... como no, si es una sabelotodo, jajajajaja ) En fin, yo también espero verte pronto en el msn, pero es que no se porqué no me funciona muy bien esa cuenta, por eso no suelo entrar muy a menudo. De todos modos, a ver si nos vemos. Gracias por el review, linda, y muchos besitos._

_**SteDietel,** Antes que nada, Bienvenida a la lectura (digo bienvenida porque supongo que eres chica, pero te agradecería que me lo aclararas, que no sería la primera vez que meto la pata u.u jejejeje ). Así es, describes muy bien la situación actual. Harry y Hermi casados, pero Draco enamorado de Harry. Es complicado, claro que si, pero... si todo fuera color de rosas, no habría historia... ¿Quieres que Harry se quede con Draco? Suena lógico, si, teniendo en cuenta que estás leyendo un slash, jajajajaja. No se si acabarán juntos (bueno, yo si lo se, pero obviamente no lo voy a contar aquí xD ), pero... todo lo que halla entre ellos a partir de ahora será... intenso, eso te lo puedo asegurar. ¿Qué encontró Ginny? Bueno, si lees este capi hayarás la respuesta . A mi me gusta que las historias no sean sólo romance, me gusta que tengan algo de trama por detrás, sino las veo demasiado insulsas. Además, me gusta que sean lo más reales posibles, porque esas historias que son tan fantásticas que no resultan creíbles me aburren. Bueno, no te preocupes por la actualización, ya ves que no me suelo tardar demasiado en actualizar. Gracias por tu review, y espero que sigas leyendo. Besos. _

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, y algunos de los lugares en los que se desarrolla la historia, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Lo único que me pertenecen son las palabras y acciones que pongo en boca de todos, y lo único que gano es el placer de ver que os gusta esta historia

A leer y disfrutar  
Besos

__

Capítulo 6: Una noche oscura

Un suave aroma de menta y limón llegaba a sus sentidos, aunque no sabía de donde procedía, y en realidad no le importaba... Se sentía tan bien, tumbado sobre algo cálido y suave, con ese aroma acariciando sus sentidos y la calidez del sol rozando tímidamente su cara, que lo último que quería era que algo perturbara la paz que lo embargaba en ese momento... Se encontraba suspendido en el límite del tiempo, donde el sueño nos ha abandonado, pero nuestra conciencia se niega a dejarnos despertar a la realidad, sin abrir los ojos todavía, oyendo a lo lejos el canto apagado de algún ave madrugadora.

Por fin, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y se incorporó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que no estaba en el cuarto que había alquilado. Estaba sobre una especie de cama de madera, que quedaba prácticamente pegada al suelo. Unas mantas estaban grapadas a la base a modo de colchón, y una fina sábana cubría su cuerpo del inexistente frío... ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Entonces recordó... recordó la mágica puesta de sol, la llegada de Draco, la magnífica noche que habían pasado, y como, totalmente agotado, se había quedado dormido junto al lago. Seguramente Draco lo había transportado con algún hechizo al lugar que le quedaba más cerca: su casa. Nunca había visto la casa de Malfoy, pero sencillamente no podía ser de otra persona.

El cuarto donde había despertado era bastante pequeño, pero la sencillez y elegancia que había en cada uno de los rincones definían a la perfección el carácter Malfoy. Todo era de madera, desde el suelo hasta el techo, pero los tablones se superponían de una manera tan perfecta que apenas se notaban las rendijas entre ellos. Las ventanas estaban estratégicamente colocadas, una a cada lado de la habitación, de modo que el sol diera sobre la cama nada más despuntar el alba, y no volviera a entrar en el cuarto hasta que muriera el día, evitando las horas de más calor. Apenas había muebles. Había una pequeña mesa a los pies de la extraña cama, con libros apoyados en su superficie, y un baúl bajo la ventana más alejada, ambos también de madera, pero mucho más clara que la de las paredes, con grabados a los lados que le daban un toque elegante a los sencillos muebles. Una fina alfombra y un espejo colgado junto a la puerta completaban todo el mobiliario de la habitación. Todo estaba impecablemente limpio y ordenado, casi como si la quietud de esa habitación no perteneciera a ese país, sino a la casita abandonada de algún cuento olvidado.

Sonrió tiernamente para si, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para buscar a Draco. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero le había gustado despertarse en ese cuarto, rodeado de sus cosas. Salió al exterior, a un pequeño balcón que llevaba hacia las escaleras, y no pudo más que apoyarse en la barandilla y contemplar el paisaje ante él. Delante del balcón se extendía el amplio lago hasta la otra orilla, donde algunos árboles acogían agradecidos el agua que les brindaba. Más allá podía contemplar incluso unas lejanas montañas violáceas que se perdían en la bruma del viento, y daban al paisaje el colorido que no se podía contemplar desde tierra. El sol reflejaba en el agua sus tonos anaranjados y brillantes, dando el aspecto de que miles de perlas flotaban en su superficie... Sus ojos se posaron gradualmente sobre una sombra que se veía bajo la superficie, hasta que una cabeza rubia rompió las calmadas aguas al emerger del oscuro fondo. Iba a llamarlo para que volviera a la orilla, pero por alguna razón sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en su garganta mientras seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Draco nadaba apaciblemente, relajado, como si ese baño fuera lo único importante en ese momento. Se deslizaba con rapidez y soltura, surcando el agua con su piel clara, a pesar del tortuoso sol... Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta la orilla, y cuando el agua le llegaba apenas a la cintura se puso de pie. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su torso algo más moreno que antaño, pero todavía claro, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para echar su pelo hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y había una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara... El sol se reflejaba en su cuerpo dándole un aspecto etéreo, que hacía que Harry apenas pudiera apartar la vista, sin saber porqué... Lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia la orilla, y Harry pareció salir del hechizo que lo había atrapado, girando la vista en el último instante, con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. No entendía muy bien que acababa de pasar, pero tampoco quería pararse a pensarlo. Volvió a entrar en el cuarto y esperó el tiempo que le pareció prudente antes de volver a salir.

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Draco se sumergió en el agua, dándose por fin el ansiado baño que llevaba deseando desde la noche anterior. Estaba fría, pero la sensación era única, como si el agua acogiera su cuerpo y lo deslizara hacia donde ordenaba su mente, a placer... Siempre le había gustado darse baños en la playa, o en un lago, mucho más que en una piscina. Le gustaba el no saber que podía encontrar bajo sus pies, la incertidumbre de a dónde conduciría la corriente, o que otras criaturas surcarían esas aguas en algún inesperado viaje... Era el único lugar donde se había sentido libre siempre, aun cuando era pequeño y vivía en la mansión. Él decidía hacia donde ir, donde sumergirse y donde dejarse llevar por la marea... Le gustaba sobre todo nadar en el océano, donde no podía ver la otra orilla, y todo parecía posible al otro lado... además, el agua siempre lograba relajarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor...

Recordó la noche anterior, el tiempo que había pasado escuchando la cálida voz de Harry, sin mirarlo por temor a que la cercanía lo hiciera perder el control... Había comenzado por contarle sobre la misión, y el misterioso objeto que tenían que encontrar, pero luego, poco a poco habían comenzado a hablar de lo que habían hecho durante esos cinco años... o más bien, Harry había hablado y Draco se había limitado a escucharlo ensimismado, sonreír, o mirarlo a la cara en silencio... Todavía no podía creer que lo hubiese buscado tanto, que le hubiese decepcionado su huída de ese modo, que lo hubiese extrañado tanto como sus palabras, pero sobre todo el tono de su voz, sus gestos y su mirada declaraban... Draco se había hecho a la idea de que con el tiempo Harry lo habría olvidado, que sólo se acordaría de él como aquel arrogante y frío niño que le había ayudado en la batalla, pero... cuan equivocado estaba. Harry lo consideraba de verdad un amigo, casi como a Weasley y Granger, aunque sin llegar a tener esa complicidad que tenían entre ellos, ese nivel de entendimiento, en el que podían saber lo que pensaba el otro con tan solo una mirada...

También habló lo que ya imaginaba, pero aun así era duro oírlo de sus labios... El cambio en la relación con Granger, su noviazgo, su boda... no entraba en detalles, pero era duro saber que había otra persona en su vida, que su futuro estaba junto a ella, que tarde o temprano se iría de allí y alguien lo estaría esperando... En fin, nunca había tenido posibilidades, a pesar de que no lograba aplacar la esperanza por mucho que lo intentaba, y quizás el tener claro eso provocaba que ya no sintiera aquellos terribles celos que lo carcomían por dentro en los primeros meses, pero seguía siendo duro estar tan cerca de la persona que más has querido, oyendo como habla de otra persona, sin poder tan siquiera abrazarlo... ya no por miedo a su reacción, sino por miedo a la propia, a no poder controlarse... Y por otra parte, en cierto modo, se 'alegraba' de que estuviera con Granger. Sabía que si había alguien que lo conocía, que lo iba a hacer feliz, y que nunca le haría daño, esa era Granger. Por eso principalmente había dejado de odiarla como cuando era niño...

Harry se había recostado en la arena, mirando las estrellas con ojos brillantes, mientras seguía hablando ocasionalmente, casi siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios, y finalmente se había quedado dormido. Su respiración acompasada, su semblante relajado, sin preocupación o tristeza, sus ojos cerrados buscando otros universos lo habían hechizado completamente, y había acabado por recostarse a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mirándolo fijamente... Pasó mucho tiempo en esa posición, sin tocarlo, sin hacer nada, sólo mirando como dormía plácidamente, como de vez en cuando se movía, los gestos que hacía incluso dormido... todo... quería dejar esa imagen grabada en su mente, memorizar cada facción, cada pequeña marca de su cara, desde la cicatriz apenas visible en su frente, hasta sus labios acariciados por la suave respiración... No lo tocó, ni siquiera lo rozó en todo ese tiempo, aunque le habría gustado sentir la piel bajo sus dedos, pero temía despertarlo y que la magia del momento se rompiera para siempre...

Finalmente, casi al amanecer, lo había conducido hasta su cuarto mediante un hechizo, para evitar que se despertara, o que algo lo molestara, lo había dejado sobre su cama, y había vuelto al exterior... Apenas había dormido cuando se metió al lago, pero... no se sentía cansado. Por el contrario, ese baño lo estaba revitalizando, y le daba fuerzas para comenzar el día...

Salió del agua, se enrolló una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y sin ni siquiera calzarse se dirigió al interior de la casa.

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Hermione cogió entre sus manos el objeto que Ginny le tendía. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, creía que ese tipo de cosas ya no existía, que habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo¿cómo exactamente podía haberlo encontrado Ginny en su misión?

-¿Dices que estaba cerca del objeto? – Ginny asintió con la cabeza, y Hermione continuó - ¿cómo es posible? No conocía la existencia de ninguno más, creía que todos habían desaparecido cuando...

-Yo también – la interrumpió Ginny, preocupada – pero no se... ¿crees que es autentico? Deberíamos llevarlo al departamento de misterios cuanto antes...

-Tienes razón, primero tenemos que verificar que sea auténtico, aunque... ¿porqué iba a querer nadie hacer una copia?

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Neville llevaba trabajando varios años en el Departamento de Misterios. Nadie sabía muy bien como había llegado ahí, sólo que un día, de pronto, lo llamaron del Ministerio ofreciéndole el puesto, y desde entonces no había faltado ni un solo día al trabajo. Se dedicaba enteramente a sus tareas, siempre dispuesto para todo, siempre con ganas de aprender y aprender los misterios que rodeaban a ese departamento. Al principio, había sido el propio Snape, el jefe de Neville, el que lo había ayudado con la integración, pasando por algo algunas torpezas que tenía el alumno, pero con el tiempo, Neville se había vuelto imprescindible, casi tanto como Snape, y había sido nombrado subdirector del departamento. La causa de esta dedicación al trabajo, era probablemente que Neville, no tenía ni había tenido pareja, ni familia más allá de sus padres en San Mungo, y su abuela, que había muerto hacía dos años. Quizás eso, combinado con sus ansias de aprender tras haber superado su antigua inseguridad, era lo que hacía de Neville un trabajador tan eficiente.

Esa mañana, para no variar, había sido el primero en llegar, y como todos los días, se había dedicado a revisar todas las salas del departamento antes de que llegaran los demás inefables. Una vez hubo completado su ronda, se dirigió a su oficina, y fue allí precisamente donde lo encontraron Hermione y Ginny al entrar aceleradas al distrito.

-Neville, gracias a Merlín que te encuentro - comenzó a decir Hermione – Necesitamos que veas algo que ha encontrado Ginny. – él la miró perplejo, hasta Ginny apoyó sobre el escritorio el preciado objeto.

-¡Merlín y todos los magos¿Esto es lo que yo creo que es? –dijo mirando a una y a otra con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras lo tomaba suavemente con las manos.

-Esperábamos que tu nos lo dijeras... creemos que si, pero... no sabemos si puede ser una copia...

-¿por qué querría alguien hacer una copia de esto? Sería ilógico...

-Tal vez... – comenzó Hermione, pero se quedó callada. Quizá... quizá no fuese tan ilógico en realidad.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras Neville lo analizaba en sus manos. Era un objeto bastante pequeño en realidad, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta el poder que tenía. Tenía forma heptagonal, y era de color negro azabache, tan oscuro que apenas se podía distinguir nada en él. Medía aproximadamente un centímetro de alto, y daba la impresión de que toda la luz era absorbida por esa implacable oscuridad. La punta de cada esquina, lo que equivaldría a unos tres milímetros, era de color plateado brillante, tan brillante que si uno miraba cualquiera de las esquinas fijamente, podía acabar con los ojos abrasados, y daba la impresión que esas pequeñas perlas en suspensión eran lo único que mantenía la masa negra dentro de los límites del heptágono, casi como si fueran una especie de... cerraduras o contención. El tacto era aterciopelado, casi etéreo, como si no fuera algo sólido, sino una pequeña nube algodonada, que se iba a deshacer en cualquier momento...

Neville la giró entre sus manos, sacó su varita, e hizo un par de hechizos. Pareció no muy conforme con el resultado, ya que frunció el entrecejo, se levantó y salió de la habitación con el extraño objeto. Ginny y Hermione lo siguieron hasta otra sala, llena de vasijas con distintas formas, las cuales tenían distintas sustancias en su interior, desde lo que parecían botones, hasta una sustancia escarlata que parecía sangre. Neville pasó todas las estanterías de largo, sin pararse tan siquiera a mirarlas, hasta que llegó a una vasija cuadrada, que se apoyaba sobre un pedestal. Se puso unos gruesos guantes de piel de Dragón que había justo al lado del pedestal y sumergió en una sustancia parecida a la arena, el objeto. Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego, poco a poco, los granos de arena se fueron volviendo dorados, y emitieron una suave luz azulada, antes de volver a la normalidad. Neville suspiró largamente, metió una mano en el cuenco y volvió a sacar el objeto, pasándoselo a Hermione.

-Lo siento, Herm, es auténtico. –fue todo lo que dijo.

Ginny y ella se miraron con los ojos abiertos, y volvieron nuevamente su atención al objeto, antes de que Hermione exclamara:

-Tenemos que avisar a Harry, tiene que saber esto cuanto antes. No se lo que podría pasar si hay más...

-¿Dónde lo encontrasteis?-pregunto Neville con semblante preocupado.

-Junto a la cuarta pieza- contestó esta vez Ginny. Neville abrió nuevamente los ojos, sorprendido por la información, y saliendo rápidamente de la sala nuevamente hacia su despacho, añadió.

-¡Tenéis que encontrarlos enseguida! Ya no es sólo una cuestión de tiempo dentro de nuestro espacio, si hay más de esos y los encuentran... no habrá nada más que hacer. Quien esté detrás de esto... sabe lo que hace...

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry y Draco ocuparon la mayor parte del día en la búsqueda del objeto. Mientras Harry buscaba por la arena, los arbustos, y todos los alrededores de la casa, Draco buscaba bajo el agua. Ambos sondeaban con su poder, buscando cualquier indicio de magia, por pequeño que fuera, pero... por alguna razón, todo el lugar parecía estar impregnado de magia, y buscar un lugar donde esa magia latiera más fuerte era demasiado complicado. Parecía que cualquier alteración, cualquier pequeño viento o cualquier ola, hacían que esa especie de fuente mágica se alterara, aumentando o disminuyendo al ritmo del movimiento...

También, estaba el hecho, por supuesto, de que ninguno de los dos se concentraba lo suficientemente en la tarea encomendada como para dejar todo pensamiento atrás. Draco no podía apartar de su mente la idea de que en cuanto lo encontraran, Harry se marcharía, lo dejaría nuevamente, y a no ser que regresara a Londres no volvería a verlo. La idea era tentadora pero... entonces recordaba porqué había huido: porque no soportaría verlo todos los días junto a Hermione, saber que hacía o decía por los periódicos, ya que estaría demasiado ocupado como para compartir algún rato con él como el de la noche anterior... No, definitivamente no podía volver, a menos que tuviese una razón poderosa para hacerlo...

Harry, por su parte, intentaba continuamente poner toda su atención en la tarea, pero... imágenes de la noche anterior, frases, palabras, sonrisas, invadían su mente de vez en cuando, y por un motivo o por otro, siempre derivaban en la imagen que había contemplado apenas esa mañana desde el balcón... le preocupaba lo que iría a hacer Draco en cuanto se fuera... ¿Volvería a Londres? Sabía que tenía su vida allí, pero... si había llegado a ese lugar huyendo como él había supuesto, ahora no tenía sentido quedarse ahí, porque el 'escondite' había quedado al descubierto. Además, parecía que lo que sea que lo había hecho huir, ya había quedado atrás...

Finalmente, agotados, habían terminado sentados en la arena como la noche anterior, aunque en silencio esta vez, solo mirando al horizonte sin decir palabra, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Harry tenía las piernas estiradas, y se apoyaba sobre las dos manos, en la posición que hubiese empleado cualquier niño después de correr. Draco, por el contrario, tenía las piernas dobladas, y sus brazos se apoyaban en las rodillas, en un gesto relajado pero elegante. Ninguno dijo nada hasta mucho tiempo después de que el sol se había puesto. Fue entonces Draco el que rompió el silencio:

-Es curioso como aun en otro tiempo, y en otro lugar, pueden repetirse las mismas escenas.

Harry lo miró, sonrió y volvió a perder su mirada en el horizonte.

-El misterio envuelve la noche más oscura, cuyos secretos no deben ser desvelados... – dijo solamente. Esta vez fue Draco el que se volvió hacia él, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Harry siguió mirando al horizonte un rato más, hasta que finalmente giró su cara para contemplar los plateados ojos de Draco, y añadió- o se volvería demasiado real como para imaginar que es un sueño.

Esta vez fue la boca de Draco la que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-He oído eso antes... pero otros labios lo pronunciaban.

-Como ves, lo realmente curioso no es que se repita, sino que ambos recordemos lo mismo en el mismo momento.- Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose intensamente a los ojos hasta que un susurro de Harry rompió el silencio- tus palabras me ayudaron a encontrar la paz que faltaba esa noche, la que me hizo vencer definitivamente apenas unas horas después... no es extraño que las recuerde.

-Entonces el silencio era impuesto, la ubicación, necesaria, y el descanso obligado.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, mientras recordaban esa noche como si la estuvieran viviendo ahora mismo.

**oooo  
**

Voldemort había avanzado rápidamente, apoderándose de Hogwarts, matando a todos los maestros, alumnos y miembros de la orden que encontraban por el camino. Todos tuvieron que refugiarse lejos de allí, en algún lugar mientras reorganizaban sus filas antes de volver a atacar. El cansancio se apoderaba de ellos, cada vez más, ya eran varios días de lucha ininterrumpida, y sabían que el final se acercaba. Pronto o un bando u otro se alzaría como vencedor, dejando tras de si los restos desastrosos de una batalla encarnizada, brutal... a muerte. Dumbledore reunió a los que quedaban, y ordenó el ataque. Harry fue enviado al otro lado del lago, un lugar protegido y oculto en el que poder recuperar fuerzas para la última batalla, y Draco fue el único encargado de acompañarle, por decisión del Director.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, frente al lago aunque amparados por la frondosa vegetación, Harry con las piernas extendidas y los brazos estirados aguantando el peso de su cuerpo, y Draco con las piernas dobladas y los brazos apoyados sobre ellas. Ambos se mantenían en silencio, intentando serenarse aunque sin conseguirlo, cada uno con demasiadas cosas dando vueltas en la cabeza, demasiadas imágenes, gritos, advertencias, caos... Cada uno con sus propio dolor, sus propios miedos, sus esperanzas...

Harry deseaba desahogarse, hablar con alguien, gritar, lo que fuera, pero no podía... No podía descubrir la posición, y no tenía a nadie al lado, sólo a Draco... Lo miró a los ojos, en silencio, con la angustia pintada en su cara, sabiendo que no tendría fuerzas de afrontar lo que quedaba... Y fue la respuesta que menos esperaba la que salió de sus labios:

-No digas nada. Guarda todo lo que has visto para la batalla, te dará fuerzas cuando llegue el momento... mañana podrás librarte de tu carga.

-Pero...

-El misterio envuelve a la noche más oscura, cuyos secretos no deben ser desvelados... o se volvería demasiado real como para imaginar que es un sueño. Vive el sueño y despierta de la pesadilla al amanecer...

Harry lo miró, sin saber que decir ante sus palabras... y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Lo haría pagar todo el mal que había hecho, todas las atrocidades que había cometido, desde la muerte de sus padres hasta esa misma noche, donde había gente que todavía luchaba porque creía en él... no sabía si vencería, pero por lo menos le haría sentir a Voldemort tanto dolor que se arrepentiría de seguir vivo...  
Casi como si leyera sus pensamientos, Draco añadió una última frase...

-Ellos se sentirán orgullosos tanto si vences como si pierdes, Harry... sólo da lo mejor de ti, y será suficiente...

Harry esbozó una fugaz sonrisa hacia Draco, y se supo que si sobrevivía estaría eternamente agradecido por sus palabras. Tenía que vencer, tenía que hacerlo por todos, y lo haría...

**oooo**

-Nunca pude agradecerte lo que me diste aquella noche. Fueron mucho más que palabras. Lograste que el valor volviera a mi, que la determinación no flaqueara, y que la paz sustituyera al angustia que sentía mi alma – dijo mientras se ponía en pie, y tendía una mano a Draco para que se levantara – Dumbledore hizo algo bueno antes de morir... envió conmigo al único que podía lograr eso, y él lo sabía.

Draco tomó su mano y se levantó. La intensidad de sus miradas era en ese momento mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido hasta ahora, y esta vez no quiso evitarlo. Harry se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras un último susurro escapaba de sus labios.

-Gracias Draco...

**_Continuará _**

_Pues aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis que hacer si tenéis dudas, comentarios o sugerencias. Gracias a todos por leer _


End file.
